Tant que tu es à mes côtés
by rgauthier
Summary: Mettés ensemble un loup fou amoureux et une Bella peu enthousiaste, un accident de voiture, un énorme orage et La Push. Oh, est-ce que j'ai mentionnée qu'ils étaient pris ensemble jusqu'à nouvel ordre? Trad. de DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful.
1. Chapter 1

**Apparemment je ne possède aucun des personnages, Stephenie Meyer peux s'en vanter, mais pas moi… Dommage, j'aurais bien aimée avoir Jacob… Je possède même pas l'histoire! Cette histoire est une traduction de "**_**So Long As You're With Me" **_**de DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful. Cette histoire commence vers la fin de NewMoon. Bella a sauté la falaise mais aucun vampire n'est revenu…**

**DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful : Thank you for letting me do this! **

_Comment est-ce que j'en suis venue à penser que c'était__ une bonne idée?_

_Bella, tu aimes vraiment courir après les problèmes…_

Cette pensée me traversait l'esprit pour la millième depuis une heure. Mais vraiment, pour une fois, je devais être d'accord avec ma conscience. Ce n'était véritablement pas une de mes meilleures idées et j'essayais de me rappeler ce qui m'avait convaincue que ça pouvait être une bonne idée.

Je ne pouvais pas blâmer Edward cette fois. Je pouvais blâmer l'appétissant vampire qui me manquait autant que l'eau dans le désert, je pouvais le blâmer pour m'avoir laissé seule pour me protéger par moi-même ; je pouvais blâmer toute son existence pour avoir fait l'erreur de penser que je pouvais, ou que je pourrais, vivre sans lui.

Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Techniquement, c'était totalement sa faute que je me retrouvais à l'extérieur pendant un orage, conduisant le tacot du début des temps, la chose qui me sert de moyen de transport, incapable de voir un pouce devant moi-même s'il était seulement quatorze heures. Vous vous demandez comment ça pourrait être sa faute? La raison pour laquelle je conduisais au beau milieu du plus gros et dangereux orage de l'année était parce que j'avais désespérément besoin de voir mon meilleur ami Jacob Black, sans qui la folie aurait prit le dessus sur le bon sens depuis longtemps dans ma tête.

Si ça n'avait pas été de Jacob j'étais certaine que je serais encore la même loque humaine que j'étais juste après qu'Edward m'ait laissée. Jake était, presque littéralement, mon chevalier en armure. Fourrure, plutôt. Enfin bref, si je blâmais Edward pour son erreur, ça serait comme si je disais que Jacob et moi devenant des amis étaient une erreur, quelque chose que je refusais de croire.

Dernièrement Jacob et moi étions devenus inséparables, comme le beurre d'arachide et la confiture, ou toutes autres métaphores que Charlie adorait utiliser quand il parlait de Jacob et moi. À ses yeux nous étions destinés, le couple parfait. Merde, si mon père découvrait que mon meilleur ami était un loup-garou il serait probablement sous le choque pour un grand total de deux secondes avant de lui serrer la main et de s'exclamer, "C'est super Jake! Je suis content de ne plus avoir à m'inquiéter de la sécurité de ma fille finalement."

De toute façon, sans penser à tout ça, la vrai raison pour laquelle je m'en allais à La Push dans l'horrible orage, était partiellement ridicule : je m'étais senti seule. À un moment, pendant que j'étais étendue sur le canapé en écoutant un vieux film des années cinquante j'avais eue l'impulsion d'attraper la main de Jacob, seulement pour me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas là. C'est alors qu'est arrivé le moment le plus bizarre ; pendant un moment inquiétant qui ne dura que quelques secondes j'ai eue l'impression que j'étais en train de le perdre, lui permettant de glisser hors de ma portée aussi facilement que j'avais laissée partir Edward.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidée, 'Oh, et puis merde la pluie! Moi, Bella Swan, suis une force de la nature quand je commence à m'ennuyer!'

Je suis pas mal certaine que c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que j'ai commencée à perdre la tête.

Par chance, je peux maintenant à peine voir les limites de La Push et je soupire presque de soulagement. Par contre, avec ma précieuse chance, quelque chose se doit d'arriver pour ruiner ma bonne fortune. À un moment je suis absolument correct sur la route, presque dans le centre de la voie. Le moment d'après, j'appuie à fond sur les freins et je dérape, glissant dangereusement et tournoyant en travers de la route, seulement pour être stopper par un objet plutôt solide, que je peux seulement assumer être un arbre.

J'ai peut-être pas autant de chance que ça finalement.

Le choque, à ce point, est ce qui m'empêche de, soit m'évanouir ou me mettre à complètement paniquer. Bien sûre, ça pourrait être quelque chose d'entièrement différent. Ça pourrait être l'énorme douleur que j'ai maintenant dans mon dos endolorie, ou le fait que le tonnerre gronde au dessus de moi, noyant carrément mes pensées tellement il est fort, et qu'il m'empêche aussi de dormir. Ou, ça pourrait être l'insistante voix qui n'arrête pas d'appeler mon nom.

"Bella! BELLA! Bella, où est-ce que t'es? Bella! BELLA!"

Ça prend à mon cerveau un moment avant d'assimiler qui c'est, exactement, qui est en train d'hurler mon nom si fort que je peux l'entendre par-dessus le boucan de l'orage, et je finis par essayer de sourire. Je dis bien essayer, parce que mon visage est coincé dans une grimace à mi-chemin entre la douleur et l'exaspération.

"Jake? Jake, je suis par ici!" J'essais de hurler, mais je peux à peine m'entendre alors il n'y a aucune manière possible que Jacob puisse être capable de m'entendre.

Le silence règne pendant un moment avant que le douloureux son d'un grincement de métal atteigne mes oreilles. Juste après ça le visage de Jacob Black apparaît dans la fenêtre du côté conducteur et si ça n'avait pas été du grondement qu'il y avait présentement à l'extérieur, il aurait probablement entendue un intéressant choix de mots de ma part. Merde, il aurait pu me prévenir!

À la place, il avait l'air à peine trop inquiet avant de pratiquement arracher la porte, conséquemment envoyant de l'eau de pluie dans toutes les directions et me donnant la peur de ma vie.

"Jacob, c'est quoi ton foutu prob-!"

"Bella!"

Avant même que j'ai pue lui envoyer en pleine gueule le reste de ma réprimande il est en train de me serer contre lui, fracturant Presque tout les os de mon dos si les 'pop' bizarre sont une indication. Surprise pendant un moment, je fige pendant un moment avant de relaxer et de passer me bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre moi également.

C'est à cette seconde que je réalise qu'il est très torse nu, dos nu et juste… _pas de chandail en fait_. (Éloignez-vous de vos claviers avant de baver s'il-vous-plaît, ça peut causer des courts-circuits sinon…)

Me battant contre moi-même pour reprendre mes esprits, je siffle, "Uh… Jake? Tu peux me lâcher maintenant."

Une seconde plus tard il me lâche et dépose sur mes pieds, ayant toujours l'air inquiet mais quand même plus soulagé. Il me détaille du regard et je peux pas empêcher le rougissement qui atteint mon visage quand j'essais de me cacher un peu de lui avec mes bras croisés.

Sans regarder ailleurs il les déplace et grogne, "Franchement. Bella je dois vérifier si t'es pas blessée."

Remettant mes bras en place, j'ignore son regard exaspéré et m'exclame, "Je vais bien Jake. Est-ce qu'on pourrait, possiblement, aller dans un endroit, oh je sais pas... plus sec?"

Dès que je mentionne ce fait il a l'air de finalement remarquer que j'ai l'air d'un rat noyé, sans veste et avec seulement une camisole et il a l'air fâché pour la première fois. "Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête? Charlie t'as jamais appris qu'il fallait que tu portes une veste ou quelque chose quand il pleut?"

Je roule des yeux, "J'ai sautée cette leçon vu que ça n'a aucun point pour l'instant. Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant?"

Ses yeux s'adoucirent instantanément et il soupira avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me tenir peut-être un peu plus près que nécessaire. Vu d'une autre manière, qui pourrait bien se plaindre? J'ai l'impression de me tenir contre une fournaise. Une très bien découpée, extra confortable, chaude…

Je secoue la tête et fais de mon mieux pour ne pas continuer à penser de cette manière pour l'instant. J'aime Edward et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Je ne devrais pas fixer Jacob comme s'il était un genre de…de… poupée Ken!

"Tiens-toi bien!"

C'est le seul avertissement que Jacob me donne avant de se mettre à sprinter entre les arbres, bougeant si vite que tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi parait être un mur de vert et c'est presque comme courir avec Edward. Presque. Au moins je suis pas malade, ou étourdie, ou ne serait-ce qu'un peu nauséeuse. C'est une vitesse beaucoup plus humaine… euh… loup-garou.

Ça ne faisait que ce que je croyais être quelques secondes et nous étions à la porte de Billy, Jake me déposant sur mes pieds seulement quand nous étions complètement à l'intérieur et hors de portée de l'orage de la mort. Encore là, il me tient fermement par la taille pendant qu'il appelle dans la maison, "Papa?"

Quand personnes ne répondit il n'eut même pas l'air inquiet mais m'ordonna de m'asseoir dans la première chaise qu'il vit dans la cuisine, et se mit ensuite à marcher de long en large dans la cuisine. Je lui ai laissé une minute pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer vue que je peux sentir l'irritation qui irradie de lui. Finalement, comme je m'y attendais, il s'est tourné vers moi.

"Bella, bordel, peux-tu me dire ce que tu faisais dehors dans _ça_? Y'a seulement toi qui pourrait avoir un accident en plein milieu du plus gros orage jamais enregistré…" Il rouspète et je roule des yeux à l'expression qu'il a sur le visage.

"Je suis désolée, d'accord? Je ne… je ne pensais pas et je voulais juste-!"

"Tu ne pensais pas? Ça c'est foutrement vrai."

C'est assez ; j'en ai assez entendue. Je me suis mise debout, envoyant carrément la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise voler en arrière, avant de protester, "Ok, très bien! Ouais, t'as raison, je ne pensais pas. J'étais apparemment trop stupide pour réaliser que de vouloir venir ici pour te voir était une mauvaise idée! Je serais jamais partie de chez moi si j'avais sue que tout ce que tu ferais serait de me crier dessus!"

Je me suis tournée vers la porte, ma destination étant apparemment nulle part, quand la main ferme de Jacob m'attrapa par le poignet. Silencieusement j'étais soulagée qu'il m'ait arrêtée de retourner dans la pluie glaciale. J'ai quand même refusée de me retourner pour le regarder.

Après une seconde il a dit doucement, "Non Bella… restes."

Après une autre seconde de silence plutôt tendu je me suis retirée de son emprise et me suis retournée pour lui faire face, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et lui lançant un regard froid. Sans manquer un seul battement il continua dans une voix douce qui se voulait calmante. Ça fonctionnait. "C'est juste… quand j'ai entendu ton camion la seule à laquelle je pensais c'était 'Ce n'est pas Bella, elle n'est pas assez stupide pour sortir avec cette température.' Mais voilà, t'es ici! Quand j'ai vu l'accident j'ai juste… mais à quoi tu pensais?"

Son inquiétude m'aurait donné frissons si ça n'avait pas été masqué par son expression incrédule qui montrait clairement qu'il était aussi étonné que moi par mon comportement irrationnel. J'ai rougis fortement, et expliqua avec indignation, "J'étais- J'étais juste… Je voulais juste te voir. Charlie est encore à la station de police et j'écoutais un film et je me sentais seule!"

J'ai tout laissé échapper d'un coup, c'était un peu embarrassant, et soudainement le sol me parut très intéressant. C'est au moment où j'étais en train de fixer mes Adidas, me demandant quand est-ce que je vais aller à Port Angeles m'en acheter une nouvelle paire que je remarque que Jacob est en train de rire de moi. Sur le coup je n'arrive pas à replacer le son que j'entends, le grondement qui me fais vouloir grincer des dents et rire en même temps, mais à l'instant même où je lève le regard, le visage amusé de Jacob me fixe aussi.

Vraiment, maintenant je peux blâmer toute la situation sur Jacob.

Son sourire, toujours insouciant et léger, est sûrement ce qui me fait revenir à La Push à chaque fois que je peux. En ce moment, l'idée me semble totalement plausible. Ses yeux sombres s'allumes d'étonnement, son sourire est si large qu'on dorait que son visage va se fendre en deux. Son rire déborde et éclate hors de lui, son corps en entier tremble avec l'effort de rester silencieux.

Pendant une seconde je pense protester, mais c'est rapidement clair que son rire est contagieux. Sans y penser je commence soudainement à rire avec lui, presque autant que lui, sinon plus. Rapidement nous devons nous retenir l'un à l'autre pour être capable de rester debout, la respiration saccadée jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des larmes coulant sur nos joues.

Jake lance un regard vers moi et arrête soudainement de rire, me regardant avec une expression bizarre sur le visage. Ça peut seulement être décrit comme de la perplexité, même si je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi.

Je secoue la tête et me calme finalement assez pour pouvoir rencontrer ses yeux stupéfaits et m'exclame, à bout de souffle, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Il secoue la tête et murmure, "Ton rire. C'est… je sais pas, parfait."

Je le fixe pendant une seconde mais il se redresse, encore souriant, et dit, "Eh bien, maintenant que tu es ici tu ferais aussi bien de regarder la télévision avec moi. Tu veux quelque chose à manger?"

Je réalise vaguement que je suis en train d'hocher la tête et murmure, "Ou-ouais! Télé… ouais, c'est uh… c'est une bonne idée."

Pendant que Jake s'affaire à trouver quelque chose à manger dans le réfrigérateur, je me glisse dans le salon et j'essais désespérément de calmer mon cœur qui bat la chamade. C'est seulement après que je me sois laissé tomber dans le canapé et que j'ai allumée la télévision que mon cerveau répond finalement à l'évident flirtage de Jacob.

Bien sûre que je sais qu'il m'aime bien. En fait, qui ne le sait pas? Il me le dit avec ses yeux à pratiquement tout les jours, ou avec sa voix, peut importe avec quoi il se sent le plus confortable sur le moment…

"Alors, je pensais qu'on allaient devoirs manger de la pizza congelé vu que mon père est parti. Est-ce que ça fait ton affaire?"

La voix de Jake s'infiltre dans mes pensés et je retourne pour répondre avec un sourire quand ma réponse meurt littéralement sur mes lèvres. Je n'ai aucunes idées si c'est le fait que je ne payais pas attention après mon expérience de presque-mort ou si j'étais juste trop aveugle pour le remarquer.

Il est appuyé contre le canapé, encore torse nu, sauf que maintenant je peux discerner chaque ligne, chaque muscle sur son abdomen. Des 'poignées d'amour' parfaitement sculptées mènes à un 'six pack' de la taille du Montana, qui se connecte ensuite à d'énormes biceps…

"La terre à Bella!"

Mes yeux remontent rapidement à son visage et je réalise une seconde trop tard que c'était la mauvaise chose à faire. Ses yeux brillent de sous sa tignasse de cheveux sombre, ses pommettes accentuées dans la lumière, des lèvres parfaitement rose et ayant l'air parfaitement douces…

"Eh-hem!"

Son raclement de gorge me sort de mon rêvassement et il rit en voyant mon regard surpris, "Tu aimes ce que tu vois? Encore mieux que cette _sangsue_ sans doute…"

Et laissés à Jake le soin de complètement détruire l'ambiance.

Je soupire et colle un sourire sur mon visage pour son propre bien. "De la pizza c'est parfait Jake," Je réponds à sa question d'avant et son visage tombe dans une vision presque comique de désappointement.

Il disparaît de nouveau dans la cuisine pendant une seconde et finit par hurler de la cuisine, "Considérant que tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi dans cette température, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui?"

La question est si familière et réconfortante que je souris automatiquement, heureuse malgré le commentaire qu'il a fait tout à l'heure. "Écouter la télévision fait mon affaire. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux faire aujourd'hui?"

Il réapparaît dans le salon, mais cette fois se laisse tomber à côté de moi sur le canapé où je me déplace automatiquement plus près de lui. Jetant un bras sur le dos du canapé pour qu'il soit juste au dessus de mes épaules, il hausse les épaules. "Ça m'importe peu. Pas tant que tu restes avec moi."

Encore une fois son commentaire me coupe le souffle. Il n'a même pas l'air de le remarquer et il attrape la télécommande et change le poste à un match de lutte, ne clignant même pas des yeux. Me tournant pour lui faire face, je siffle entre mes dents, "Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?"

Cette fois il a l'air confus, "Je sais quoi?"

Je grince des dents et m'exclame, "Que j'aime encore Edward?"

Ses yeux deviennent durs et il se tourne de nouveau vers la télévision dans un seul mouvement. "Oh, ça…"

Pour une raison que j'ignore sa réponse m'exaspère. Comment ose-t-il me faire penser que je suis enfantine et idiote quand tout ce que je veux c'est de ne pas trop me rapprocher de lui (Jacob)? Le culot de certaines personnes…

"Eh bien alors pourquoi tu continues à dire des choses comme ça?"

Mi-exaspéré et mi-amusé il soupire et se tourne de nouveau vers moi et me fixe directement dans les yeux. "Quelles choses Bella?"

Pendant une seconde j'oublie ce que je voulais dire. Jacob est vraiment beau d'une certaine manière…

"Comme… Tant que je suis là c'est pas important ce qu'on faits?"

Il hausse les épaules, il a l'air confus mais aussi un peu irrité. "Parce que c'est la vérité. Tu dois l'admettre, rien n'est vraiment complètement ennuyant que tu es ici…"

Je chancèle un peu, essayant d'ignorer la manière dont ses yeux sont en train de percer un trou dans mon crâne, tout en essayant de formuler une réponse appropriée. "E-eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon rire? Tu en parle comme si j'étais une sorte de princesse ou quelque chose comme ça!"

"À mes yeux tu l'es."

Je m'arrache Presque les cheveux de la tête quand je me plante soudainement sur mes pieds et hurle, "tu vois? Tu vois ça? Arrêtes de le faire!"

"Arrêtes de faire quoi?"

"ARRÊTES DE ME FAIRE TOMBER EN AMOUR AVEC TOI!!!"

La pièce devient instantanément silencieuse et ça me prend une seconde avant de réaliser ce que je viens juste de dire. Respirant bruyamment, toute la colère quitte mon corps et je me laisse tomber sur le canapé dans un coin. "C'est déjà assez mal que tu...tu me fais sentir bien les jours où je ne veux pas, mais tu marches avec moi comme si j'étais la meilleure chose qui ne te sois jamais arrivée et… et…"

Jacob me tire tranquillement vers lui et je me retrouve assise sur lui et il repousse les cheveux qui me sont tombés dans le visage. Me souriant doucement, il murmure, "Je suis désolé Bella mais je ne peux pas contrôler ce que nous ressentons. Je comprends que tu aimes encore la sa- je veux dire _Edward_," il le crache comme si c'était un mauvais mot et ça me fait presque rire, "mais Bella, il est parti. Je suis là maintenant…"

À ces mots je saute sur mes pieds encore et secoue la tête, "Jacob, s'il-te-plaît ne…"

Il se lève aussi et continue, "Bella, il est parti. Il t'a laissé ici comme ça! S'il était assez stupide pour te laisser, il ne te mérite pas-!"

"Jake, c'est pas comme ça…"

Soudainement son masque de calme craque, "Pas comme ça? Bella, quand tu es venu ici la première fois tu étais pratiquement morte! Et c'est la faute de qui?"

"Jake, ne le blâme pas-!"

"Alors qui est à blâmer?"

"Personne!"

"Merde, Bella écoutes moi au moins! Je suis tout ce que tu as maintenant-!"

"TAIS-TOI!"

"NON! Bella, bordel, je t'aimes!"

Mon regard devient glacé et je grogne, "Je suis déjà au courant."

Jake, complètement calme, repousse des cheveux de son visage et murmure, "Alors tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ce qu'il a fait. Je ne te quitterais jamais, que j'ai le choix ou pas ; je préférerais mourir avant."

Après seulement un battement de cœur, je reconnais que ce qu'il vient de dire est complètement vrai. Jacob ne me mentirais jamais, et d'une certaine manière ça rend les choses encore plus épeurantes. Jacob soupire et se rassois sur le canapé, et me fait signe de m'asseoir avec lui. J'essuie les larmes de colère de mon visage et, sans grand enthousiasme, m'assois avec lui, devenant complètement amorphe dans ses bras quand il me serre contre lui.

"Bells je… je suis désolé, mais pas à cause de ce que j'ai dis." Il murmure dans sa voix réconfortante, "Je ne veux pas te blesser mais. Edward il, il ne te mérite pas. Et même s'il te méritait, je suis là maintenant. Il t'a laissée tomber et je t'ai sauvée. C'est pas comme ça que c'est supposé ce passer? Sauver la demoiselle en détresse, avoir la fille?"

Je souris du mieux que je peux mais cette fois je relaxe dans ses bras et soupire tranquillement, "Jake, je suis vraiment désolée…"

Il grogne et fait un signe de la main pour me signifier que ça ne le dérange pas, "T'inquiètes pas. Se tenir avec des loup-garou est vraiment en train de te donner du tempérament."

Cette fois j'ai l'impression que mon sourire est presque naturel et je lève les yeux vers son visage seulement pour être pénétrée par ses yeux profond de nouveau. "Peut-être que je devrais juste arrêter de me tenir avec vous alors…"

Je fais mine de me lever quand la prise qu'il a sur ma taille se resserre drastiquement, ce qui me fait rire. _Apparemment mon caractère n'est pas si problématique que ça finalement…_

Je me repositionne dans ses bras chaud et soupire de contentement quand il bouge de manière à ce que l'on se retrouve étendu de tout notre long sur le canapé. Après seulement quelques minutes je me sens m'endormir et j'entends vaguement la voix de Jacob me taquiner avant que tout ne devienne sombre autour de moi…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il y a quelque chose qui sonne constamment dans ma tête et ça refuse de s'arrêter.

La chose qui sonne est probablement assez forte pour pouvoir réveiller un mort et je refuse obstinément de flancher et d'ouvrir les yeux. D'une certaine manière la stupide sonnerie va gagner et je refuse de laisser ça arriver.

Alors, aussi soudainement que ça a commencée, la sonnerie démoniaque arrête et je peux seulement entendre la voix de Jacob de très loin. Je peux seulement entendre de petits morceaux de sa conversation mais ça donne l'impression que c'est mon père qui est à l'autre bout du fil. Je soupir et lâche finalement le morceau. Peut-être que je vais juste ouvrir un œil…

En regardant vers le bas je prends la décision de tuer Jacob aussitôt que je le vois.

Note à moi-même : Ne jamais s'endormir dans la maison de mon meilleur ami, qui est en amour avec moi, pendant plusieurs heures quand je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait pu me faires pendant mon sommeil.

"JACOB!"

Je hurle aussi fort que je le peux et en seulement quelques secondes Jacob est dans l'embrasure de la porte, complètement alerte. Il est déjà à moitié transformé, sa peau commençant à prendre une teinte roussâtre pendant qu'il a déjà commencé à trembler. En arrivant il finit par remarquer que je suis seule dans sa chambre, enterrée dans les couvertures jusqu'au cou dans son lit et que je lance un regard mauvais directement vers lui. Sans aucun autre mot il se redresse et me sourit, de toute évidence apaisé par le fait que je ne suis en aucuns cas dans un danger immédiat.

"Bells, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce que tu fais?" Il me demande comme si j'étais un enfant qui attend de se faire réprimander.

"Je pourrais te demander la même chose, espèce de pervers!" Je lui réponds, froissée, et il a l'air légèrement perplexe. Il lève un sourcil comme pour me prouver qu'il ne voit pas du tout de quoi je parle et je grogne, "_Où sont mes foutus vêtements?_"

Il roule les yeux mais a la décence de rougir légèrement quand il marmonne, "Relaxe Bella, ils étaient complètement trempés-,"

"Tu aurais pu me réveiller ou quelque chose comme ça et j'aurais pue les enlever moi-même!"

"Bella, tu étais complètement inconsciente. Et en plus, ce n'est pas_ moi_ qui t'ai enlevé tes vêtements…"

Je grince des dents et souhaite pendant un moment pouvoir être un loup-garou, pour pouvoir le déchiqueter. "Ah non? Tu ne m'as rien enlevé? Est-ce que la fée du déshabillement est venue me voir pendant que je dormais? Parce que si c'est le cas j'aimerais te remercier pou avoir été un si bon système de sécurité…"

Jacob roule les yeux et explique, "T'as vraiment besoin de relaxer. Sam et Emily sont venus pour s'assurer que nous allions bien et Emily a dit que tu allais attraper la grippe si tu gardais tes vêtement mouillés sur toi alors elle, ehm, t'a déshabillée, et t'as mise dans mes vêtements. D'ailleurs, ça te vas très bien…"

Seulement partiellement consolée que c'est une femme qui m'a vue à moitié nue, je baisse les couvertures un peu lui lance un regard noir. Soudainement, des mouvements de l'autre côté de la fenêtre me ramène à la réalité et je jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. "La pluie… ça s'est arrêtée." Je me parle à moi-même et Jacob soupire avant de me sourire de nouveau.

"Ouais, il y a environ une demi-heure…"

Quelque chose dans la manière dont il l'a dit m'e mit à cran te je fais une moitié e grimace en appréhendant ce qu'il s'apprête à dire. Je lève un sourcil et lui demande, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que je dormais?"

Il hausse les épaules et je sais d'expérience que ce n'est pas un bon signe, "En quelque sorte…"

Je laisse tomber la couverture complètement et sort du lit lentement, marchant pour me placer à seulement quelques pieds de Jake. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'en quelque sorte'?"

Il se retourne et s'accote dans l'embrasure avant d'expliquer, "C'était Charlie au téléphone. Il dit que la température est correct mais que les routes sont bloqués par plein de débris."

"Ce qui veux dire…?" Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il s'apprête à dire mais je sais que ça va venir que le veuille ou non.

"Ce qui veux dire que nous sommes coincés ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent nettoyer les routes, Et il est supposé y avoir un autre orage ce soir…"

J'en ai le souffle coupé et glisse lentement de nouveau dans le lit, refusant de considérer ce que je sais être vrai. Je sens indistinctement sens Jake s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de moi et il murmure, "ça va aller?"

J'essais de hocher la tête mais à la place je demande, "Où est Billy? Est-ce qu'il va bien?"

Jacob hoche la tête et m'explique, "Ouais. Il est allé chez un ami à lui au bout de la route et maintenant que c'est bloqué il ne peut pas revenir à la maison. Charlie est déjà de retour à la maison et il essais de trouver un moyen de nettoyer les routes mais il a dit que le plus tôt qu'il pourrait nous rejoindre est probablement demain soir."

Cette fois je hoche la tête quand le téléphone se met à sonner. "C'est probablement un des gars." Jake murmure et se lève pour aller répondre, me laissant seule sur le lit, me demandant à quel point ça avait mal tourné.

Ok, alors je suis prise dans une maison avec mon meilleur ami, Au moins c'est pas si mal de ce côté. Par contre, nous venons de prononcer notre amour l'un pour l'autre dans son salon. Pas bon. Il est aussi un loup-garou avec une tête de cochon, extrêmement déterminé à me faire changer d'avis à propos du fait que je suis encore en amour avec mon ex-copain vampire. Il va probablement essayer de me séduire pendant les deux jours où nous allons être enfermés ensemble, complètement seuls, dans sa maison ensemble.

Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose dans une vie passé pour mériter ça?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ça prend la plus grande portion d'une heure à Jake pour me convaincre qu'il ne va pas essayer de me violer pendant que nous sommes enfermés dans sa maison****. Une longue heure pendant laquelle il soupire beaucoup pendant que je fais exprès pour tester son tempérament. Quand il me convainc finalement de me calmer ça prend encore une demi-heure avant que mes vêtements ne soient séchés et que je sois rhabillée. Jake jure que j'exagère mais il se fou de moi s'il pense que je vais me promener dans **_**sa**_** maison avec **_**ses**_** vêtements sur le dos. Oh que non, surtout pas quand il pense que â me va bien. Vu d'un autre côté, si j'ai l'air belle dans un chandail trop grand pour moi et un pantalon de jogging, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien penser de mes jeans plutôt serrés et de ma camisole…?**

**Je secoue la tête. **_**Je ne veux même pas savoir…**_

**Et aussi, ça donnerait définitivement une mauvaise impression si l'un des gars décidait de venir sans qu'on le sache. J'arrive à peine à imaginer l'expression sur le visage de Billy s'il arrivait chez lui et me voyait en train de porter les vêtements de son fils après que nous ayons étés enfermés ensemble. ****Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si vous tombiez sur quelque chose comme ça?**

**C'est exactement pourquoi je ne voulais pas prendre de chance.**

**Pendant que je m'habillais, Jacob m' dit qu'il descendait jeter un coup d'œil sur notre déjeuner tardif, même si je n'en voyais pas vraiment la nécessité. Il était déjà presque 18 heures, mais Jake, ignorant ma logique qui disait qu'un diner serait plus convenable vu l'heure, était déterminé à manger sa pizza.**

**J'ai soupirée en m'attachant les cheveux dans une couette pour ensuite descendre les escaliers. Ça sentait comme si quelque chose était en train de brûler, et vu le fait que Jacob est la seule personne en bas, ce serait un mensonge de dire que je ne me m'inquiétais pas. Je suis entrée dans la cuisine et la fumée brûlante me frappe de plein fouet comme une tonne de briques. C'est douloureusement évident à ce point que quelque chose n'avait pas survécu au processus de cuisson.**

"**Jacob, c'est quoi cette odeur?" Je demande et Jake me regarde en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, un peu timide, comme un enfant qui sait qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal mais qui refuse de l'admettre.**

"**Jake…?" J'insiste un peu plus fortement et il se retourne finalement de manière à ce que je puisse voir ce qu'il a dans les mains.**

**Comme je m'y attendais, la chose qui avait été une pizza congelée était maintenant totalement carbonisée. Ça a valu un regard scandalisé au loup-garou qui se tenait devant moi avec la pizza dans les mains.**

"**Désolé pour ça. J'ai été en quelque sorte, tu sais, distrait pendant que ça cuisait." Jake essai de m'expliquer et la manière dont il se dandine sur place me fait presque rire. À la place, je soupire et envoie le disque noirci qui a un jour été une pizza dans la poubelle à côté du comptoir.**

**Je jure avoir entendue la poubelle tousser.**

"**Si je vais être coincée ici avec toi pendant les deux prochains jours," Je commence et grimace un peu. L'idée est encore un peu trop à gérer, après tout. Ce n'est que je suis effrayée à l'idée**** d'être ici avec Jacob, c'est plutôt l'idée que peut-être, juste peut-être, il va faire ce qu'il a promit de faire et me faire tomber complètement en amour avec lui plutôt qu'avec Edward....**

**Je m'éclaircie la voix et recommence, "Si je vais être coincée ici avec toi pour les deux prochains jours, est-ce que tu penses qu'ont pourraient, je sais pas, peut-être mangeable?" Mon ton renfrogné est assez pour faire reculer même Charlie. Mais pas Jacob black. Sa grimace se transforme en sourire devant mes yeux et il hausse les épaules.**

"**Bien sûr. Nous avons dans le congélateur du poisson que papa a pêché l'autre jour, du poisson dans le réfrigérateur de ce matin, et, je sais que tu ne vas pas le croire, mais nous avons du poisson en train de mariner aussi."**

**Même si j'ai essayée de me retenir, un rire m'a échappé et j'ai sourit. "Tu sais, je crois que j'ai le goût de manger du poisson. Et toi?" Je lui demande sarcastiquement.**

**Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit et il ricane avant de s'exclamer, "Ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée."**

**Il sort un paquet emballé dans du papier du réfrigérateur et le dépose sur le comptoir oὺ il me fait signe de le rejoindre. Mais aussitôt qu'il déballe le paquet je saute presqu'à l'autre bout de la cuisine, devenant complètement blanche.**

"**ERK!" Je m'exclame et Jake me regarde comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser.**

"**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"**

**Je pointe en direction du poisson sans dire un mot en essayant de lui faire comprendre tout ce qui ne va pas dans la situation. Pour commencer, les poissons sont complets. La tête et la queue sont encore attachées aux poissons avec les bouches grandes ouvertes, trahissant le fait qu'il n'y a plus d'eau pour eux. Deuxièmement, l'odeur est carrément horrible. Et troisièmement, mon favoris, dès que Jacob a eu finis de les déballer, du sang s'est mit à suinter d'eux, coulant sur le comptoir blanc étincelant et me faisant presque vomir. J'essais de dire à Jacob toutes ces choses mais tout ce que j'arrive à faire est de les fixer avec horreur pendant qu'il devient inquiet.**

"**Bella?"**

"**Ils-Ils sont en train de me regarder!"**

_**Absolument brillant ; continues comme ça Bella…**_

**Les sourcils de Jacob disparaissent littéralement dans ses cheveux tellement il hausse les sourcils et il fixe avant d'éclater de rire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle mais il ne le remarque pas vraiment, il est presque en train d'essuyer des larmes de rire. Finalement, il se retourne vers moi et dit, "Très bien. Je vais les nettoyer et tu t'occupes du reste, ok?"**

**Je lui jette un regard noir pendant une minute avant de hocher la tête et de me diriger vers le garde-manger. Au moins je sais que je peux faire cette partie. Je jette un coup d'œil dans les étagères et choisis quatre petites pommes de terre et les passes sous l'eau chaude dans le lavabo pendant une minute. Je les places dans le micro-onde et commence à couper des légumes comme accompagnement, je remarque à peine ce que je suis en train de faire.**

**Jake a l'air d'être complètement absorbé par la tâche de couper la tête et la queue**** des poissons, les nettoyants et les vidants tout en me jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps à chaque fois qu'il jette quelque chose dans la poubelle. Nous travaillons dans un silence confortable qui est un peu déconcertant et je réalise que c'est trop confortable. Nous nous déplaçons autour de la cuisine comme si c'était la routine ; il se déplace sur le côté sans que j'ai rien à quand je veux attraper quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur. Mais quand il tend la main au dessus du four je protège instinctivement sa main avec la mienne pour ne pas qu'il se brûle.**

**En fait, c'est seulement au moment oὺ nous devons vraiment travailler ensemble que les choses deviennent un peu chaotique. "Jake, attrapes la farine et l'assaisonnement pour moi." Je lui dis gentiment et il accepte sans broncher.**

"**Tout a l'air très bon," il dit et je dois m'empêcher de rire à ça.**

"**Tu oublies que j'ai un père qui ne pourrait pas cuisiner pour sauver sa propre vie. Il fallait que j'apprenne quelques choses pour nous garder en vie."**

**Jake rit et nous retombons dans le silence alors que toute notre concentration est focusée sur l'assaisonnement du poisson.**

"**Tu sais," Jacob commence alors qu'il met de l'huile dans la poêle, "Ça donne un peu l'impression que nous sommes mariés."**

**Je fige complètement dans l'acte de ranger l'assaisonnement mais je choisi de l'ignorer. Malheureusement, ma bouche n'a pas compris le message et je demande, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?"**

**Il hausse les épaules et s'appui contre le comptoir pour me regarder dans le visage. "Oh tu sais, faire à manger dans la cuisine ensemble. Je fais tous le sale travail et tu t'occupes de ce qui est difficile… tu sais, des trucs de couples."**

**Je secoue la tête et commence à mettre de la farine sur le premier poisson à mettre dans la poêle. "Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà vue mes parents cuisiner ensemble quand ils étaient encore mariés…" Je lui dis honnêtement, surtout pour le faire taire pour que je puisse arrêter de me sentir aussi inconfortable. Ce qu'il dit est exactement la manière dont je me sentais il y a à peine un moment. Je me demande ce que ça veut bien dire sur moi…**

**Jacob se passe une main dans les cheveux mais sourit quand il vient se placer à côté de moi et finit par être à environ deux pouces de mon visage. J'essais de mon mieux de l'ignorer, mais c'est assez difficile d'être calme quand le gars que tu essais désespérément de convaincre que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui est directement dans ta bulle personnelle.**

"**Tu sais ce que je pense Bells?"**

"**Non, mais je suis sûre que tu vas me le dire de toute façon, alors allons-y."**

**Il rit et se penche encore plus près de moi, forçant mon menton avec un doigt de manière à ce que je le regarde directement dans les yeux. Je les roules, essayant d'avoir l'air complètement nonchalante, pendant que mon cœur frappe si fort contre ma poitrine qu'il n'y a aucun doute que nous pouvons tous les deux l'entendre.**

"**Je crois que tu nous aimeraient bien en tant que couple." Jacob murmure et pour une fois, avec lui si près de moi que je peux sentir la chaleur qui irradie de son corps, je dois être d'accord avec lui.**

"**Vraiment? Qu'est-qui te rends si certain?" Je réussie à dire et je suis extrêmement fière de moi pour avoir été capable d'avoir l'air aussi calme. Dans la réalité, il y a un singe hurleur dans ma tête qui se demande ce qui peut bien se passer tout en me hurlant que je devrais essayer de m'enfuir.**

**Jacob hausse les épaules de nouveau et se penche vers moi, si près que nos lèvres se touches presque**** et je ne peux pas empêcher le halètement qui s'échappe de mes lèvres à ce moment. Nos poitrines se rencontre et je trouve ça un peu difficile de me concentrer sur le fait que nous étions en train de préparer le repas il n'y a pas si longtemps.**

"**Je sais," il commence, "Tu m'aimerais en tant que copain. Mon excitation, ma créativité…"**

"**Ta tête de cochon-" Je suggère.**

"**Mon absolu sex appeal-"**

"**-Ta stupidité-"**

"**-et la manière dont tu frissonnes à chaque fois que je m'approche de toi."**

"**Tu as raison. Qu'est-ce qui est plus attirant que de tomber malade à chaque fois que mon copain entre dans une pièce?"**

**Jacob ricane et murmure avec un ton de voix séducteur, "Alors tu penses que je suis attirant?"**

**Cette fois je flanche presque mais je décide qu'il est temps de changer de tactique. Il n'est pas question que Jacob Black me fasse flancher, question d'honneur. Et surtout pas quand je sais que mon QI est au moins 200 points plus haut que le siens…**

"**Ouais, Jake. Tu ne savais pas que j'étais follement amoureuse de toi?" Je murmure et les yeux de Jacob s'agrandissent de surprise.**

"**Elle l'admet finalement." Il dit, avec un énorme sourire collé dans le visage.**

**Je ris presque. "Définitivement. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été capable de te résister tout ce temps était parce que j'étais trop aveuglé par ce vampire. Je commence finalement à voir clairement…"**

**Cette fois les yeux de Jake se durcissent légèrement et il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, m'attirant, si c'est possible, encore plus près de son corps. "Eh bien, il était temps.", il se plain doucement.**

**Je passe lentement mes bras autour de son cou et l'attire si près que je peux pratiquement sentir son souffle et pendant une seconde je dois me reprendre en main. Ça serait si facile de flancher maintenant.**

**Mentalement je me secoue la tête et je soupire sur les lèvres de Jacob, "Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis un moment Jake…"**

**Il ferme en partie les yeux mais sourit et murmure, "Ouais?"**

**Je souris**** et essais de retenir le rire qui menace de s'échapper de mes lèvres. "Je voulais seulement te dire que… Je peux pas croire que tu es tombé dans le panneau."**

**Je m'éloigne un peu de Jacob, retire mes bras d'autour de son cou et regarde ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement pour révéler de la confusion. Je ne peux empêcher le rire qui m'échappe et je me mets à rigoler. "Je t'ai eu!"**

**Je me retourne et sens ses bras lâcher ma taille. Je ris encore quand je me mets à verser de la farine dans un plat en papier et commence à en enduire le premier poisson avec précaution.**

"**Wow Jake, j'aurais crue que tu aurais réalisé quand j'ai confessée mon 'amour éternel' pour toi. Fiou, t'es plus stupide que ce que je me rappelais." Je ricane quand j'atteins le réfrigérateur et réalise avec horreur que Jacob n'a pas dis un mot.**

**Je me retourne pour le regarder à mes côtés seulement pour réaliser qu'il s'est retourné, son dos vers moi pendant que ses épaules trembles légèrement. Oh, merde.**

**Je pense que je l'ai fais pleurer.**

**Aucuns mots ne peuvent exprimer la culpabilité que je peux ressentir en ce moment. Mais j'ai déjà dis des choses pire à Jacob et il ne bronchait même pas. Peut-être que cette fois était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je traverse la pièce avec précaution et dépose une main sur son épaule droite.**

"**Hé, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas due te faire ça…" Je commence avec ça, pleine de remords, et il se redresse lentement sans se retourner vers moi.**

"**T'inquiètes pas. C'est pas de ta faute si t'es amoureuse d'un suceur de sang…" Il marmonne, et je fige.**

"**Jake, nous en avons déjà parlés. Je ne peux pas l'oublier comme ça, en claquant des doigts…"**

"**Bella? Il y a quelque chose que… que je veux te dire aussi."**

**J'essais de sourire avec encouragement et murmure, "N'importe quoi."**

**Il tourne sa tête et je peux finalement voir son visage, et il a l'air très loin d'être en train de pleurer. En fait, il se retourne et me sourit et je commence à reculer par instinct.**

**C'est à ce moment qu'il vise et me lance une poignée de farine en plein visage.**

"**Jake!"**

**Pendant que je tousse et enlève la substance blanche de mes yeux et de mon nez, lui il rit et se pait ma tête. "Je t'ai eu!"**

**Il doit se tenir au comptoir pour ne pas tomber, essayant de son mieux de rester droit et lui jette un regard menaçant****. Je jette un coup d'œil au four oὺ l'huile fait des bulles et sourit machiavéliquement. Jacob, trop occupé à rire, ne remarque même pas quand j'attrape une poignée de farine, la lançant le plus fort possible, directement dans sa bouche.**

**Cette fois c'est mon tour de rire pendant que je regarde Jacob qui s'étouffe et qui crache une quantité assez impressionnante de farine. Je ne vais pas mentir et dire que ce n'est pas complètement satisfaisant de le voir comme ça. Après tout, il le mérite.**

**Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit fâché quand il se relève et je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et lui envois un sourire satisfait. "Et voilà. Maintenant on est à éga-!"**

**Je crie et met mes mains devant moi pour me protéger le visage pendant que Jake sourit malicieusement et me lance une autre grande quantité de farine. Riant comme une maniaque, je ramasse un peu de farine sur le sol et la lance à travers la cuisine, dans sa direction.**

**Et bien sûr, tout ne va quand empirant à partir de là.**

**Vingt minutes plus tard la cuisine est complètement recouverte de farine collante, le sol ressemblant au paradis d'un amoureux de la neige et tout, depuis le comptoir tout en passant par Jake et moi, est couvert. Les cheveux bruns normalement hirsutes de Jacob contiennent maintenant des mèches blanches, ce qui le fait ressembler plus à Billy avec ses vêtements dans un état lamentable.**

**Le fouillis que nous avons fait n'a pas l'air de déranger Jacob du tout. En fait, dès que la dernière poignée de farine a été lancée il finit de faire frire le poisson, place nos plats sur la table et insiste pour que nous mangions. Bien sûre je proteste pour que nous nettoyions autant que ce que mon estomac va me permettre avant de faire savoir sa présence. Ce qui n'est pas beaucoup.**

**Dès que nous sommes assis, les sourire encore en place sur nos visages, Jacob remplit sa bouche de poissons et de pommes de terre, s'assoit et soupire de contentement. Je l'ignore pendant la plupart du temps et sourit en regardant mon assiette, me complimentant mentalement pour le bon repas que j'ai préparée.**

"**Wow Bella, c'est délicieux." Jacob commente et je roule des yeux.**

"**Tu n'as pas besoin d'être gentil avec moi Jake, nous savons déjà tout les deux que tu es en amour avec moi." Je le taquine un peu, mais Jake étant qui il est, il hausse simplement les épaules et réplique, "Juste parce que je suis en amour avec toi ne veut pas dire que le repas ne peut pas être bon. Ça veut juste dire que je serais plus à l'aise de te dire que je l'avais détesté."**

**Ça prend une seconde à son commentaire pour se rendre jusqu'à mon cerveau, et quand c'est enregistré je laisse échapper un grand rire. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter et je ris tellement fort que mes côtes font mal et que ma tête commence à faire mal aussi. Jacob se joint à moi et nous finissons par nous retenir l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber ; je me penche sur son épaule et ça nous prend quelques minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de nos poumons en manque d'oxygène.**

**Je suis tellement absorbée dans la tâche de reprendre mon souffle que je remarque à peine que Jacob s'est arrêté et qu'il me regarde avec une drôle d'expression dans le regard. Je fige, un sourire encore collé sur le visage, et lève les yeux vers lui, soudainement timide face au regard qu'il me lance. Je replace une mèche de cheveu derrière mon oreille et lui demande, "Quoi?"**

**Ça semble le faire sortir de son rêve et il sourit encore plus largement quand il réplique, "Tu as de la farine sur l'œil."**

**Je m'éloigne de son épaule, ferme les yeux et frotte mes mains dessus. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, mes mains se retrouvent couvertes de la substance blanche et je ricane un peu en frottant une deuxième fois pour m'assurer qu'il ne reste plus rien.**

"**Wow, j'ai probablement l'air superbe présentement," Je marmonne sarcastiquement et Jacob hausse les épaules.**

"**C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé," Il commente et je rougis légèrement au sous-entendu que ça implique. Je jette un coup d'œil au reste de la cuisine lui fait remarquer le fouillis que nous avons encore à ramasser.**

"**Comparée à cette pièce j'ai l'air de la Mona Lisa. On devrait commencer à faire le ménage tout de suite pendant que ça me tente encore," Je lui dis et me lève pour aller laver mon assiette.**

**Jake se lève aussi mais arrive au lavabo beaucoup plus vite que ce que ma vitesse humaine ne me permet. Quel m'as-tu-vus…**

"**Erk, j'ai besoin d'une douche," Je me plains pendant que j'essuie mes bras et mon chandail. Jacob rit et se dirige vers l'armoire pour aller chercher un balai et un porte-poussière.**

"**Ouais, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'une barre de savon."**

**Je lui jette un regard sombre. L'idiot se met juste à rire.**

"**Non mais sérieusement, tu peux aller te nettoyer. Je vais m'occuper de ça… peu importe ce que c'est."**

**Cette fois mon regard sombre s'efface et je fixe Jacob pendant qu'il commence à balayer tout l'excédant de farine en un petit tas de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je renifle, attrape un torchon et commence à frotter le comptoir le plus près.**

"**Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu fais ça seul tu vas y passer la nuit. Malheureusement ma bonne conscience ne me laissera pas me reposer si je te fais ça."**

**Jacob rit mais m'envoi la main. "Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça. Il va en rester assez pour que tu puisses m'aider quand tu vas être propre, Crois-moi, cette saleté ne vas aller nulle part de si tôt."**

**Je le regarde avec doute. Il a une idée derrière la tête.**

**Il ne doit pas penser que je vais vraiment le laisser seul pour faire tout le ménage, ce qui lui donnerait l'idée que je m'inquiétais trop de son sort pour le laisser seul à faire tout ça. Pfff! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de Jacob.**

**Mais encore, peut-être qu'il veut juste être gentil. J'incline ma tête sur le côté et regarde Jacob de haut en bas de manière à ce qu'il sache que je sais qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Il reste là, grand et fier, nonchalamment appuyé sur le manche du balai, me souriant grandement pendant que ses yeux sombres brillent d'amusement.**

**Ce n'est pas la première fois de la journée que je réalise à quel point Jacob Black est devenu plus **_**sexy**_**…**

"**Est-ce que tu es certain?" Je lui demande une fois de plus, mais je suis déjà en train de me laver les mains dans le lavabo.**

**Jacob me fait signe que oui. "Positif. Vas-y! Mon pauvre nez sensible arrive à peine à supporter une si jolie fille avec une odeur aussi horrible."**

**Je tire la langue et la frappe sur les bras en passant. "Peut-être que c'est juste toi-même que tu sens…" Je réplique.**

**Je monte les escaliers avec force mais même avec le bruit que je fais je n'arrive pas à étouffer le rire de Jacob.**

"**Oh mon Dieu…"**

**L'eau chaude de la douche est comme un baume sur mes nerfs à vif et ma peau dégoûtante. Un seul regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain est suffisant pour savoir tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir sur mon apparence physique. Non seulement j'avais de la farine collée à mon scalp, mais dès que j'ai eu détaché mes cheveux un nuage blanc a recouvert le sol de la salle de bain et n'importe quelle surface qui était jusqu'ici propre.**

**Mon visage était la partie qui en avait le plus reçu, considérant le fait que j'étais aussi blanche qu'un fantôme, ou comme si j'avais passée l'été à l'intérieur…**

…_**ou comme un vampire…**_

**Je relève la tête brusquement à cette pensée soudaine et mon cœur se met battre aussi fort que possible sans littéralement sortir de ma poitrine. Ok, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête. Je secoue la tête et saute dans la douche, sans penser au fait que l'eau est incroyablement chaude, mais j'ai besoin de la distraction.**

"**Très bien, vraiment Bella, il est temps de te reprendre en main." Je marmonne à moi-même en attrapant le savon sur le bord du bain. "Tu es juste en train de te rendre folle. Entre Edward et sa famille de vampires, et Jacob et son clan de loup-garou. C'est juste que… Tu sais quoi, oublie la première partie. Je suis en train de me parler dans la douche. Je suis pas mal certaine que ça me qualifie comme folle…"**

"**Ça fait des semaines que j'essais de te faire comprendre ça."**

**Si j'avais portée des sous-vêtements, j'aurais carrément sautée hors d'eux et heurter le plafond de la salle de bain. Je passe la tête de l'autre côté du rideau de douche, faisant attention à ce que chaque pouces de mon corps (incluant mon cou) soit caché et je siffle entre mes dents, "Jacob, bordel!?! Je peux pas prendre ma douche sans que tu respires carrément dans mon cou?"**

**Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il a l'air d'apprécier la situation dans laquelle je suis juste un peu trop quand il me sourit largement.**

"**Tu peux me croire, Bella, si je respirais dans ton cou présentement ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses être cohérente," il commente et je lui jette un regard mauvais.**

"**T'as raison. Je serais trop dégoutée pour parler."**

**Cette fois le sourire de Jacob chancèle un peu mais il continue comme si le fait que je suis nue dans la douche ne le dérange pas du tout… ce qui est peut-être le cas finalement… "J'ai seulement cru que tu apprécierais une serviette et des vêtements, mais si tu préfères te promener dans la maison complètement nue, qui suis-je pour m'en plaindre?" Il dit et je remarque finalement la serviette et les vêtements propres dans ses bras.**

**Je lui jette un autre regard mauvais pendant une seconde avant de lancer, "Merci. Est-ce qu'il y a des chances que tu m'ais emmener des vêtements de filles cette-fois?"**

**Il hoche la tête en fait et je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre une expression plus douce quand il me dit, "J'ai fais une descente dans l'ancien placard de Becca et elle avait laissée des trucs à l'intérieur. Alors oui, je t'ai emmené des vêtements de filles. C'est mieux comme ça?"**

**Je suis trop surprise pour réagir à son sourire suffisant mais quand il soupire et se penche pour ramasser mes jeans dégoûtants, mes sous-vêtements et mon chandail, je jappe presque, "QU'est-ce que tu fais?" Je demande et il me regarde de nouveau comme si j'étais folle.**

**Vous savez, c'est une chose de penser que je suis folle. D'avoir Jacob penser que je suis folle commence à me faire penser que je devrais peut-être aller dans un centre pour les déséquilibrés mentaux. Je suis certaine que mes histoires de fréquenter un vampire, me faire pourchasser par les ennemies du vampire en question, et être en amour avec un loup-garou, Même le plus septique des thérapeutes s'amuserait énormément avec mon cas.**

"**Je prend tes vêtements pour les laver. Je te jure que je ne vais pas aller les renifler ou quelque chose comme ça," il réplique avant de rouler des yeux avant de finalement sortir.**

**Je remets**** ma tête sous le jet de la douche et met autant de shampoing que possible dans ma tête avant de murmurer, "Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas si tu le faisais…"**

**Quelques minutes plus tard je me sens si propre que c'est presque comme si je flottais. Et ce qui est encore mieux, les vêtements de Rebecca me font presque aussi bien que les miens. Même si le pantalon bleu est un peu long**** le chandail qui va avec pourrait être le mien, ma seule complainte étant qu'il remonte un peu à chaque fois que j'étire mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Mais c'est loin d'être ma plus grosse complainte.**

"…**dans la douche mais l'eau a arrêté de couler alors je pense qu'elle devrait descendre bientôt…"**

**J'entends la voix de Jacob quand j'arrive en bas des escaliers et quand je tourne le coin je réalise qu'il est au téléphone. Il se retourne, me vois et me fais un sourire tout en parlant. "Attends une seconde Charlie elle est là," il dit et me tend le récepteur.**

_**Charlie? **_**Il hausse les épaules, Je roule des yeux juste pour l'effet et lui prend le téléphone des mains.**

"**Salut papa."**

"**Bella? Oh, merci mon Dieu tu vas bien. Quand je suis arrivé à la maison et que tu n'étais pas là… Est-ce que tu vas bien?"**

_**Ah, tellement de différentes manières de répondre à cette question… **_**"Ouais, je vais bien. Et toi?"**

**La ligne crachote un peu quand Charlie soupire. "Maintenant? Frénétique. Ça va prendre plus de personnes et de temps pour nettoyer les routes que ce que nous avions prévus à l'origine et les gens deviennent fou ici. Au rythme oὺ vont les choses ça va nous prendre au moins deux jours pour se rendre jusqu'à vous…."**

**Cette dernière déclaration m'a fait légèrement paniquer. "**_**Au moins? **_**Papa, tu m'avais dis que tu serais ici d'ici demain soir!" Je me plains mais en même temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer la petite étincelle de soulagement qui s'allume dans mon cerveau. Pendant un moment je suis confuse mais Charlie recommence à parler et j'ignore mes émotions bizarres pour le moment...**

"**Je sais Bella et je suis désolé. Vraiment, je fais de mon mieux mais les choses sont un peu chaotiques par ici. Entre les routes et le fait qu'il y un autre orage qui s'en vient…"**

**Je soupire et passe une main sur mon visage. "Ça va aller papa, je comprends. Juste… prends ton temps et essais de relaxer. Je vais te parler demain quand tu auras plus de détails pour moi, ok?" J'essais de le consoler.**

"**Ok Bella. Tu es certaine que ça va aller?"**

**Je roule mes yeux mais réalise ensuite que Charlie ne peut pas me voir à travers le téléphone. "Je suis certaine. En plus, si quelque chose devait arriver, j'ai Jacob ici avec moi. Tout va bien se passer pour nous." Je jette un coup d'œil rapide autour de la pièce et laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement quand je ne repère Jacob nulle part.**

"**Très bien. Je vais vous appeler demain les enfants. Fais attention et reste à l'intérieur."**

**Sa voix autoritaire de policier se mélange à celle de papa inquiet et je pars presque à rire. À la place je lui réponds, "Bonne nuit papa."**

"**Bonne nuit Bella. Dis à Jacob que je lui dis d'être doux."**

**La dernière chose que j'entends est son rire étouffé à l'autre bout de la ligne avant qu'il ne raccroche. Je fixe le récepteur pendant un moment, comme si l'objet venait juste de m'insulter, et murmure, "Si c'est ça les pères protecteur aujourd'hui…"**

**Je raccroche le récepteur avec force et, secouant la tête, pars en direction de la cuisine, l'endroit oὺ Jacob a disparu la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.**

"**Hé, peu importe ce que tu as dis à Charlie, t'es mieux d'avoir une bonne… explication…"**

**Ma voix s'estompe quand je tourne le coin et remarque deux choses : De une, Jacob n'est nulle part. Et de deux, la cuisine brille presque tellement elle est propre. Je fixe avec admiration le superbe nettoyage qui a été effectué, le restant du repas bien emballé et une table sans aucunes taches.**

"**Pourquoi une explication?"**

**Je me retrouve nez à nez avec Jacob qui vient juste d'entrer dans la pièce, "Tu- tu as tout nettoyé! Au complet! Comment est-ce que tu as…"**

**Il a l'air contentent du fait que je sois impressionnée et me montre la guenille qu'il a mit sur son épaule. "Tu as été dans la douche pendant un bon moment. Merci de m'avoir laissé de l'eau chaude d'ailleurs," il blague et j'arrive à lui envoyer un faible sourire.**

"**N'importe quand," Je lui dis et me met à rire quand il laisse échapper un énorme bâillement qui m'aurait probablement fracturé la mâchoire si j'avais fait pareil.**

"**Fatigué?" Je l'agasse et il secoue la tête en me souriant.**

"**Juste un petit peu. Te sauver la vie peu être épuisant, alors si en plus je dois nettoyer derrière toi…" il me dit et me suit quand je me dirige vers les escaliers.**

"**Les rôles sont inversés apparemment. Parce que j'aurais jurée que c'était moi qui nettoyait toujours derrière toi?"**

**Jake hausse les épaules. "Détail mineur. Je sauve quand même ta vie sur une base régulière."**

**Je souris et secoue la tête. "Détail mineur."**

**Nous montons les escaliers ensemble mais nous arrêtons une fois rendus en haut et nous nous faisons face. Il me fixe pendant une seconde, avec un de ces regards inconfortable qui me fait me demander s'il n'est pas capable de lire dans mes pensées. Mais alors je fige quand je me rappelle que c'est la spécialité d'Edward, pas Jacob…**

"**Eh bien," Je commence bizarrement, considérant oὺ mes pensées m'on menée, et Jacob dirige son regard sur le mien. Je me dandine inconfortablement et lui dit, "Je vais, uh, aller me coucher maintenant. Je suppose que je vais, tu sais, te voir demain matin!"**

**Le sourire de Jake me fait sentir un peu mieux et il m'attire vers lui pour m'embrasser sur le front, et là je n'ai pas d'insulte facile en tête pour lui.**

"**Bonne nuit Bella. Essais de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide pendant que je dors, ok? Ça ne me tente vraiment pas d'aller te courir après sous la pluie encore une fois."**

**Il me fait un clin d'œil et je hoche la tête avant de me diriger dans la chambre d'amis juste au bout du couloir oὺ se trouve la chambre de Jacob. Même après la sieste que j'ai fait plus tôt dans la journée je suis plus fatiguée que je ne l'aurais crue et le lit a l'air presque aussi invitant que la douche. La chambre a l'air confortable et je me demande combien de filles sont restées ici avec Jacob et Billy à part ses sœurs dans les dernières années.**

_**Probablement pas beaucoup. **_**Je réponds à ma propre question pendant que je me couche sous les couvertures.**

**D'une certaine manière cette pensée me réconforte et je me souris doucement pendant que je m'endors.**

**BOOM!**

**Malheureusement, je savais que dormir deux fois dans une seule journée aurait vraiment été trop de chance. Et considérant la 'chance' que j'ai eue ces derniers temps, j'aurais totalement due m'attendre à ça.**

**Je me suis réveillée à cause d'un très bruyant coup de tonnerre qui m'a fait asseoir droite comme un piquet dans le lit, confuse pendant un moment sur oὺ je me trouvais. Ça ne ressemble pas à ma chambre. Un éclair très puissant illumina la pièce me fit sursauter et allumer la lampe à côté du lit.**

"**Très bien, Bella. Ne panique pas, ce n'est rien, pas besoin de t'inquiéter…" Je remarque vaguement que je suis en train de me parler, mais l'orage qui fait rage dehors et tellement fort que je m'en fiche un peu de me parler à moi-même.**

**Je m'enfonce encore plus profondément dans les couvertures et met l'oreiller par-dessus ma tête dans un effort pour amenuiser le bruit qui provient de dehors, mais j'aurais aussi pue essayer d'arrêter la pluie, ça aurait eu autant d'effet. Finalement, après cinq minutes à mener un combat interne contre moi-même et à chanter autant de chansons pour enfants que je connaissais, j'abandonne le fait d'essayer de bloquer le bruit de l'extérieur et me rassois dans le lit.**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi cet orage me dérange autant vue que je n'ai jamais vraiment eue de problèmes avec les orages aupar****avant. J'essais de dire ça à mes dents qui claques et mon estomac qui se tortille mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, le message n'a pas l'air d'être assez clair.**

"**Ça va aller Bella, tu réagis de manière excessive. Vas savoir pourquoi, tu peux survivre à une attaque de vampires sans problèmes mais un petit, minuscule orage peut te f-,"**

**Il y a un autre coup de tonnerre qui se fait entendre et l'ampoule de la lampe à côté du lit éclate, et je ne peux pas empêcher le petit hurlement qui s'échappe de ma gorge. Pendant une seconde je considère aller rejoindre Jacob dans sa chambre mais c'est impossible pour moi de traverser le sombre couloir qui me sépare de sa chambre. Sans mentionner**** toutes les plaisanteries qu'il me ferait au matin pour avoir été si poule mouillée.**

**Je place les couvertures plus serrées autour de moi et ferme les yeux aussi fortement que je le peux. J'essais de me convaincre que je vais bien, j'allais me réveiller au matin, le soleil allait briller et j'allais me couronner Bella, la plus courageuse survivante d'orage de toute l'histoire de La Push…**

"**Bella?"**

"**ARGH!"**

_**Peut-être pas si courageuse que ça finalement…**_

**Je me tourne dans le lit pour voir l'énorme forme de Jacob dans l'embrasure de la porte et me met presque à chanter de soulagement. Le fait qu'il est dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit est complètement non-important dans le moment présent. Il est là et c'est ce qui compte. Le soulagement qui s'****empare de moi est presque anormal mais j'essais d'avoir l'air le plus calme possible.**

"**Jake? Qu'est-ce que tu fais éveiller?" Très bien! Calme et en contrôle, c'est ça qu'il faut faire…**

**Je peux à peine distinguer sa forme dans le noir mais je presque l'entendre hausser les épaules pendant qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui et se déplace plus près du lit.**

"**Je t'ai entendue crier. Est-ce que tout va bien?"**

**J'essais d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que, oui, tout va bien mais quelque chose qui ressemble plus à un sanglot étouffé s'échappe de ma gorge et je me dépêche de dire quelque chose d'autres. "Je vais bien. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas? C'est seulement le plus gros orage du siècle qui fait rage à l'extérieur après tout…" **_**Super Bella, bonne réplique… **_

**Je peux entendre son rire et je tressaille quand il tire sur un coin de la couverture et s'assois sur le bord du lit. "Uh-huh, mais oui, c'est ça. Maintenant pousses-toi un peu."**

**Je fige. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…**

"**Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"**

"**Je vais me coucher, qu'est-ce que j''ai l'air d'être en train de faire? Maintenant pousses-toi, je commence à avoir froid ici…"**

**Je laisse échapper un grognement pour lui laisser savoir ce que je pense de toute la situation et me déplace à contre-cœur pour qu'il puisse venir se coucher. Immédiatement tout sous la couverture se réchauffe et je me retrouve en plaine extase face à la chaleur. Par instinct je colle plus près de lui, Hi! Il m'attrape par la taille et m'attire encore plus près de lui.**

"**Gah! Jacob-!" Je siffle entre mes dents mais il me fait rapidement taire.**

"**Ssh, relaxes Bella. Je vais pas essayer de prendre avantage de toi ou rien. Quel genre de gars tu penses que je suis?"**

"**Un chien…"**

"**Haha très drôle. Endors-toi. À moins que tu ne veuilles rester éveillée un peu plus longtemps c'est sûre…"**

**Je le donne un coup de coude le plus fort possible dans le ventre mais tout ce qu'il fait est rire et renforcer sa prise sur moi un tout petit peu plus. "T'es tellement mort demain matin Jacob Black," je le menace, même si mon baillement couvre la moitié de ce que je dis.**

**Jacob baille aussi et murmure, "Ok…mort…compris…dors maintenant, ok?"**

**J'ouvre la bouche pour me plaindre quand son léger ronflement me fait savoir qu'il est déjà endormit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à ça et laisse finalement ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller qui n'est pas occupée par la tête de Jacob, admettant avec un peu de difficulté que je suis complètement confortable oὺ je me trouve.**

**Peut-être, je penses pendant que je suis en train de m'endormir de nouveau, peu-être qu'il avait raison… ce n'est pas si mal finalement….**

**Oh My God! Je peux pas croire que j'ai enfin finis ce chapitre! J'espère que tout le monde a appréciée! Cette histoire est probablement une de mes favorites sur le couple Bella/Jacob. Les chapitres sont un peu long mais il en valles la peine! **

**Ps : Le moment que tout le monde attend est pour bientôt…**

**Ciao! On se revoies au prochain chapitre!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dans mon rêve je flotte._

_En fait, c'est moins flotter et plus être suspendu juste au dessus du sol. D'une manière ou d'une autre ce que je fais n'a pas vraiment d'importance vu que le brouillard qui m'entour commence à disparaître et une scène commence à prendre forme. Je plisse les yeux et essais d'avancer quand soudainement mon vœux se réalise et la vue s'éclaircie et tout devient aussi clair qu'une télévision HD._

_Il y a un homme qui se tient seul sur une plage et même si je ne peux pas voir son visage il me semble aussi familier qu'un membre de ma famille. Il fait face à l'océan, ses longs cheveux foncés dans le vent, aussi chaotique que l'océan à ses pieds. Pendant un moment je ne peux que le regarder avec fascination. Sa stature, sa personne en entier, dégage un calme que je voudrais pouvoir ressentir, et même de loin, son extrême confiance me renverse presque._

_Je plisse les yeux dans sa direction et ouvre la bouche pour l'appeler quand une autre figure à ma gauche arrive en courant. Je manqué son visage par seulement quelques pouces et j'arrive seulement à voir sa longue queue-de-cheval qui vole derrière elle, s'accrochant occasionnellement dans la bretelle de la robe qu'elle porte._

_Elle ralentit quand elle approche de l'homme sur la plage, mais je peux voir son sourire démoniaque d'oὺ je suis en train de… ehm, d'être suspendue… Elle a l'air de vouloir le surprendre par derrière, se mordillant la lèvre quand un ricanement vient jusqu'à mes Oreilles. L'homme bouge à peine mais j'arrive à voir le sourire qu'il a maintenant sur le visage et je ris presque parce que je sais ce qui va se passer._

_Et bien sûr, la jeune femme se jette sur l'homme, seulement pour être complètement prise par surprise quand il se retourne et l'attrape au vol. Il la prend dans ses bras comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon et la fait tournoyer et je regarde avec des yeux embués pendant qu'elle met sa tête dans le creux de son cou et il rit avant de finalement s'arrêter._

_Il la remet doucement sur ses pieds mais ses bras à elle reste autour de son cou et il lui dit quelque chose que je ne peux pas entendre d'oὺ je suis. La femme l'entend, elle, et rit avant de répliquer avec ce qui semble être quelque chose de sarcastique._

_L'homme rit et commence à murmurer quelque chose tout en abaissant la tête vers la sienne et elle sourit de bonheur avant que leur lèvres ne se touchent. Le baiser qu'ils échangent me fait carrément rougir et me donne le gout de regarder ailleurs. Mais encore, c'est comme avec les accidents de la route, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à regarder même si je sais que je ne devrais peut-être pas. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux._

_Il la tient tout contre lui, enfouit une main dans ses cheveux foncé de manière à détacher sa queue-de-cheval et à laisser échapper ses longues mèches brunes. Aucun des deux n'a l'air de remarquer ce qui se passé autour d'eux et quand ils se sont finalement décollés j'aurais crue qu'ils seraient plus intéressés à respirer que ça._

_La fille se décolle légèrement mais continue à serrer le jeune home dans ses bras, tournant son visage sur le côté de manière à ce que ses cheveux cachent ma vue. Je me déplace un peu pour essayer de voir son visage quand soudainement l'homme lève les yeux vers moi. Je fige._

_De brillants yeux noirs capturent les miens et je réalise que la bouffée d'air que je m'apprêtais à prendre est coincée dans ma gorge. Il sourit, son sourire coquin habituel et passé gentiment sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, et je sursaute avec le choque de la réalisation quand je ressens la même sensation sur mon visage et que je comprends finalement._

_Cette fille c'est moi. Et celui qui la prend dans ses bras…_

**Je m'assois complètement droite dans le lit et m'étourdit complètement à cause de la vitesse à laquelle je l'ai fais. Je retiens mon soufflé et met ma main sur mon front en attendant que la pièce arrête de tournoyer, au moins à une telle vitesse.**

**Arfff… ça ne vas pas être une bonne journée, n'est-ce pas…? Je grogne un peu en le réalisant. Les répercussions de mon rêve, une chance, ont commencés à disparaître, mais je peux encore ressentir la douce main sur ma joue peut importe le nombre de fois oὺ je me dis que ce n'étais qu'un rêve et que ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé.**

**Je jette un coup d'œil autour de la pièce et la première, et probablement la seule, chose que je remarque, est le brillant soleil qui s'infiltre par la fenêtre au bout de la chambre. Soleil? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas eu un orage la nuit précédente…?**

**Bien sûre, ça me sort de la tête quand je réalise que je suis en train de suer énormément sous les légères couvertures sous lesquelles je suis étendue.**

**Je grogne et bouge pour pouvoir me débarrasser des couvertures…**

… **ce qui me mène à mon ultime et plus horrifiante découverte depuis que je suis réveillé.**

**Là, innocemment étendu sur le côté avec ses cheveux en bataille autour de son visage, se trouve Jacob. Avant que mon esprit puisse complètement enregistrer le fait que nous sommes tous les deux complètements habillés, trois choses me viennent immédiatement à l'esprit.**

**Un : Oh mon Dieu, je peux pas croire que ma première fois était avec JACOB BLACK!**

**Deux : Charlie va faire la fête quand il va apprendre ça…**

**Et trois : Gah! Mes bébés vont naître poilus, n'est-ce pas?!**

**Ma respiration s'emballe quand je repousse son bras loin de mon corps et me force à me calmer.**

**Très bien Bella, restes calme, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Pour l'instant. Réveilles Jacob et demande-lui gentiment qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans le même lit que toi…**

**Je hoche la tête une fois et avale, respirant profondément pour calmer le désire intense que j'ai d'étrangler le loup-garou le plus proche de moi. À la place, je m'étire vers l'épaule de Jacob, prépare à le réveiller calmement, quand je remarque son choix de 'pyjama'.**

**Ou plutôt son manque de 'pyjama'.**

"**AHHHHHHH!!!"**

**Je suis pas restée calme finalement…**

**Mon hurlement à faire éclater les tympans fais résonner mes propres oreilles, et je me sens presque mal quand Jacob roule en bas du lit, frappant le sol avec un juron étouffé avant que sa tête ne réapparaisse de l'autre côté du lit en me fixant.**

"**Bella?! Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Il se met sur ses pieds, jetant la couverture sur le côté, ce qui a pour seul effet de me faire hurler de nouveau. Seulement cette fois je m'assure que tout le monde au sud de La Push peut m'entendre.**

**Jacob se dirige vers moi, probablement pour me faire taire, alors je ferme la bouche instantanément et m'éloigne le plus possible du garçon à moitié nue. Il n'a pas l'air de remarquer mais m'envoie un regard agacé en s'exclamant, "C'est quoi ton foutus problèmes?"**

**Jusqu'à ce moment je peux honnêtement dire que le plan était de rester silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tellement frustré qu'il s'en aille, mais comme d'habitude je n'arrive pas à faire ce que le bon sens me hurle de faire.**

"**Mon problème? Mon problème c'est de réveiller à côté d'un adolescent avec les hormones dans le plafond et qui a décidé de ne RIEN PORTER AU LIT!"**

**Il roule les yeux tout en se passant la main dans ses yeux mi-long avant de répliquer, "Je ne suis pas nue, Bella…"**

**Je le fixe avec un regard incrédule et le regarde de haut en bas, essayant du mieux que je peux de garder mon regard au-dessus de sa taille…**

"**Pas nue? La seule partie de ton corps que je vois pas est la chose avec laquelle tu urines! Je crois pas que ça compte pour complètement habillé!" Je lui hurle après et me retourne immédiatement pour qu'il ne remarque pas l'énorme rougissement que je sens prendre place sur mon visage.**

**Oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement embarrassant! Vas-t-en pour que je puisse prendre soin de mon humiliation totale toute seule!**

**Malheureusement c'est comme si Jacob pouvait lire dans mes pensées et il se met à rire face à ma silhouette qui lui tourne le dos. Bien sure, je ne trouve pas la situation drôle du tout. En fait, je suis certaine que si je ne meurs pas d'une crise cardiaque dans les prochaines minutes je vais mourir brûlée par le rougissement de mon visage.**

**Quand son rire commence à augmenter, je me retourne vers lui et lui lance un regard noir avant de siffler entre mes dents, "Ce n'est pas drôle Jacob! Tu as trente secondes pour sortir de ma chambre ou sinon je te jure que je vais hurler si fort que tu vas perdre ta précieuse ouïe canine et te retrouver avec un tympan perforé."**

**Il commence lentement à se calmer, levant les mains en l'air comme pour prouver qu'il se rend, et finit par se taire et à seulement me sourire comme un idiot.**

"**Je suis désolé, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas drôle. Oh mon Dieu, mais ta tête! Tu agis comme si on l'avait fais dans ton sommeil!" Il s'exclame, et le rougissement qui était encore sur mes joues il y a encore une minute revient en force.**

**Je me dandine inconfortablement d'un pied à l'autre et marmonne, "Mais… on ne l'a pas fait, n'est-ce pas?"**

**Après ça, Jacob devient complètement sérieux et me fixe avec un air complètement incrédule. "Qu-quoi? Tu croyais toi-et moi? On-? Non! NON! Bella, mais quel genre de gars est-ce que tu crois que je suis?" Son visage a viré à rouge flamboyant pendant qu'il béguait et se passé la main dans les cheveux encore avec agitation.**

**Ça pourrait être très drôle présentement… si je n'étais pas en train de complètement mourir d'humiliation sous ses yeux.**

**Je prends une grande respiration et essais d'apaiser le loup-garou légèrement énervé à l'autre bout de la pièce, me dirigeant lentement vers lui de nouveau.**

"**Jake… Jacob!"**

**Il lève finalement le regard vers moi et ses cheveux en batailles combinés avec le regard presque sauvage qu'il a dans les yeux me font penser à un animal pris en chasse. Et je me mets à penser à Edward et à son grizzly enrage et le rire qui avait commencé à se développer dans mon ventre finit par éclater.**

"**Écoutes, je suis désolée. Mais me réveiller avec toi dans mon lit est un peu… déconcertant." J'essais de lui expliquer du mieux que je peux sans faire empirer mon rougissement.**

**Je ne mentionne pas le fait que je venais tout juste de me réveiller d'un rêve dont il était l'un des acteurs principaux pour ensuite me rendre compte qu'il était étendu à côté de moi. Je ne mentionne pas non plus le fait que je ne paniquais pas vraiment parce que je croyais que nous l'avions fait, comme Jacob l'a si bien dit, mais plutôt parce que ça s'était passé si vite. Je n'ai pas non plus mentionné le fait que si ça s'était passé à n'importe quel autre moment dans le future j'aurais été aux anges d'avoir Jacob à mes côtés en me réveillant.**

**Ouep. Je lui cache un tout autre côté de l'histoire.**

**Je me rassois du côté du lit opposé à Jacob, lui faisant toujours face tout en trouvant le moyen de fixer les draps. Si je me concentre assez je peux voir le nombre de fils… "Désolée d'avoir… euh, criée aussi fort," je finis pathétiquement et pendant un moment le silence règne dans la pièce.**

**Je considère presque me lever et sortir de la pièce quand Jacob laisse échapper un grand soupir. Naturellement je lève les yeux pour voir pourquoi il soupire comme ça quand c'est moi qui suis supposée être en danger. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que de demander à mon meilleur ami si j'avais eue une relation sexuelle avec lui quand je ne pouvais définitivement pas me rappeler si c'était arrivé?**

"**Quoi?"**

**Il s'est passé une main dans les cheveux (encore) comme seul Jacob peut le faire et a murmuré, "Alors… déconcertant, hein? Eh bien, je préfère 'déconcertant' à 'inconfortable'."**

**Il me donne un vrai sourire et je me mets à ricaner en réponse comme une petite fille qui veut plaire à tout le monde. Ensuite je roule des yeux et laisse échapper. "C'était loin d'être inconfortable Jake."**

**Ça prend une minute à mon cerveau pour réaliser l'erreur que je vient de faire, mais après avoir finalement réalisée, le rougissement qui avait finit par disparaître de mes joues, réapparaît en force (eurf, encore), et pour une étrange raison (peut-être le fait que je suis un peu beaucoup mortifiée) je n'arrive pas à soutenir le regard amusé de Jacob pendant plus de trente secondes sans avoir le goût de frapper quelque chose.**

"**Ok!" Je m'exclame assez fort, "Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de sortir pour que je puisse me changer-,"**

… **et mourir en continuant à me parler à moi-même et à dire n'importe quoi, merci beaucoup…**

"**-parce que je crois qu'il y a eu assez de personnes à moitié nue dans cette pièce pour ce matin."**

**Je me lève et commence à le pousser dans la bonne direction, mais ensuite je réalise que je pousse sur son torse nue et je commence à essayer de le pousser sans mes mains. L'effet est très amusant pour Jacob qui bouge seulement parce qu'il le veut bien et pas parce qu'il ne peut pas m'arrêter à n'importe quel moment.**

**Riant, il continue de bouger mais me parle par dessus son épaule, "Tu sais Bella, j'ai la vague impression que tu veux que je parte."**

**Je roule des yeux de nouveau et le pousse fort une dernière fois et il se tient finalement dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Eh bien, voyez-vous ça : il lit dans les pensées et il est stupide! Disons-lui ce qu'il a gagné Bob!" Je roule encore une fois des yeux au cas oὺ il aurait manqué l'action plus tôt et m'en vais claquer la porte pour la fermer quand il l'arrête avec son poing.**

**Je grince des dents et articule avec précaution, "Ouuuiiiiii?"**

**Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit et il hausse les épaules en répliquant, "Rien, je voulais juste te dire que j'ai pris la liberté de mettre le reste des vêtements de Becca dans l'armoire comme ça tu n'auras pas à me demander d'aller t'en chercher tout à l'heure quand tu seras prête."**

**Je jette un coup à l'armoire avant de me retourner vers le loup-garou dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Mais c'est que tu es le parfait gentleman! Sens toi libre de partir quand tu veux maintenant, bye bye!"**

"**Attends une seconde," Jacob s'exclame en levant la main pour arrêter la porte une fois de plus, m'envoyant presque par en arrière avec la force qu'il a utilisé.**

**Cette fois je prends une grande respiration et compte jusqu'à dix avant de siffler entre mes dents, "Qu'est-ce… que tu veux… Jacob?"**

**Il sourit et pousse la porte ouverte et je dois me reculer pour ne pas recevoir le panneau de bois dans le front quand il bouge avec cette fluidité surnaturelle que je déteste, et m'attrape fermement par la taille. Maintenant qu'il est directement devant moi c'est un peu plus difficile d'être fâché après lui, mais je réussis d'une manière ou d'une autre, en le regardant avec un air fâché pendant qu'il me sourit doucement avec les yeux entrouvert.**

"**Je voulais seulement te dire," et maintenant, c'est sans aucun doutes, je ne peux pas ignorer les papillons dans mon estomac, et son souffle que je ressens jusque sur ma propre bouche, et ses mains qui se resserres sur ma taille, "que quand nous allons être ensemble pour la première fois, tu vas définitivement te rappeler-", il me donne un baiser sur le dessus de la tête, "de chaque-", un baiser sur ma joue gauche, "-moments…"**

**Cette fois je prends une grande respiration et me prépare à l'inévitable baiser sur ma bouche. Imaginer ma surprise quand il prend une grande respiration, me sourit, et disparaît de la chambre en quelques secondes.**

**Ça me prend une minute pour regagner mes sens et quand ils reviennent, mon cerveau se met à réfléchir à cent milles à l'heure. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de se passer? Est, comme d'habitude, la question numéro un.**

**Par contre c'est suivit de près par, J'ai presque embrassée Jacob!**

**Et bien sûre juste ensuite, Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait Bella s'il t'avait embrassée?**

**Je commence à hyper ventiler et laisse tomber le chandail noir de Becca sur le sol alors que je pose mes deux mains sur mon cœur et que je réponds à ma question moi-même.**

**Je l'aurais embrassé en retour…**

**Je prends mon temps pour m'habiller et me à m'esquiver dans chaque coins de la maison, évitant Jacob avec précaution tout en essayant de me convaincre que ce n'est pas du tout ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais, éventuellement, je me retrouve dans la salle de bain et prend le plus de temps possible pour me laver et me changer même si je suis déjà relativement propre.**

**Me brosser les dents, bien sûre, est la tâche la plus facile à prolonger, mais après les avoir brossé trois fois de suite, je suis incapable d'enlever le goût de Colgate de ma bouche et déclare mes dents propre. Naturellement, en tant que jeune femme, je peux trouver n'importe quoi dans une salle de bain qui peux prendre un long moment à faire et met donc à me passer la soie dentaire, à me laver le visage avec une nouvelle barre de savon et à mettre mes cheveux en queue-de-cheval encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite.**

**Finalement, après avoir aplatit le dessus de ma tête, je prend une grande respiration et commence à me faire un discours d'encouragement en me regardant dans le miroir, "Tu peux le faire Bella... Pourquoi être inconfortable avec Jacob quand il t'a déjà embrassé?"**

**Mais je ne voulais pas l'embrasser en retour avant…**

**Je secoue la tête face à cette dernière pensée et dis au miroir avec un peu plus de force, "Tu peux le faire."**

**Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais on dirait que même ma réflexion dans le miroir doute de moi.**

**Je soupire et sort de la salle de bain, jetant un coup d'œil de chaque côtés du corridor, et me précipite vers l'escalier. Je suis juste en haut de l'escalier en question quand, et avec la chance que j'ai j'aurais due m'y attendre, je tombe.**

**Tout semble se passer au ralentit : à un moment je suis en haut de l'escalier, me préparant à ma chute imminente ; et la seconde suivante je suis confortablement coincée contre quelque chose d'incroyablement solide, qui se trouve à avoir une prise assez solide…**

**Seulement après avoir réalisée**** que j'étais immobile et pas sur le sol, j'ose ouvrir les yeux et lève la tête pour me retrouver à fixer les yeux inquiet de Jacob. Je peux à peine parler, même si je devrais être habituée à ce qu'il me sauve constamment la vie, et avant même que je ne réalise, je souris et hausse les épaules, "Escaliers, qu'est-ce qu'on faire contre eux?"**

**Jacob roule les yeux mais finit par me sourire. "Tu pourrais essayer de te tenir loin d'eux pendant un moment. Merde Bella, je peux pas me retourner pendant une seconde sans que tu tombes et que tu trébuches sur tes propres pieds! Littéralement!" **

**Je roule mes yeux et m'apprête à répliquer quand le téléphone sonne et interrompt complètement le moment. Jake soupire et commence à me déposer sur le sol quand soudainement il me fixe et un sourire diabolique apparait sur son visage.**

**Immédiatement un frisson me parcours le dos et avec appréhension je m'exclame, "Jake… Uh, sens toi libre de me déposer quand tu veux maintenant…"**

**Son sourire ne fait que s'élargir et il réplique, "Hm… je pourrais. Mais ça voudrait dire que je devrais te déposer pour répondre au téléphone, et je ne crois pas que tu serais capable de ne pas t'attirer de problèmes pour aussi longtemps."**

**À ça, je me mets automatiquement à me débattre dans ses bras, mais je réalise rapidement que ce serait probablement plus facile de me frapper la tête contre une roche à répétition. "Oh non, tu ne vas pas- Aah-!"**

**Mes protestations sont interrompues quand Jacob me jette sur son épaule comme si j'étais une poupée de chiffon, et soudainement je me retrouve avec une vue assez provocante d'un de ses nombreux… attribues. Essayant de contrôler le débit de sang qui se dirige vers mes joues, je repousse mes cheveux hors de mon visage et le menace, assez pathétiquement, "Jacob Black, tu as trois secondes avant que j-!"**

"**Avant que tu quoi? Que tu hurles si fort que je vais perdre cette précieuse ouïe canine que j'aie en échange d'un tympan perforé? Désolé Bells, t'as déjà utilisé cette menace aujourd'hui."**

"**Alors comment est-ce que t'arracher tout tes cheveux sonne? Voyons voir de quelle longueur va être ta fourrure si tu es chauve en tant qu'humain…"**

**Je me pousse vers le haut pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Jacob à temps pour le voir rouler des yeux tout en souriant sarcastiquement. "Tu deviens de moins en moins créative avec le temps qui passe. Est-ce que ma seule présence te fais ramollir le cerveau?"**

**Là c'est mon tour de rouler les yeux quand je murmure, "Ça va. Qui aurait crue que mon Q.I. pouvait baisser par le seul fait d'être coincée avec un idiot pendant deux jours…?"**

**Il ne me répond pas parce qu'il a finalement atteint sa destination et attrape le téléphone, "Oui allô? Oh, salut papa."**

**À la mention de Billy je commence à hurler pour que Jacob me libère finalement de ma prison. Billy peut sûrement convaincre son fils de me lâcher. Le plus vieux des Black a toujours été plus sensible…**

"**Billy? Billy! Jacob dépose moi tout de suite!"**

**Jacob me bouge de manière à avoir une prise plus solide sur mes jambes pour m'empêcher de glisser et je perds momentanément mon souffle quand je suis envoyée rudement sur son épaule musclée. Très bien, c'est assez, plus de gentille Bella…**

"**Rien papa, c'est juste Bella… ouais, elle exagère encore c'est tout… On va bien… OUCH! Attends une seconde papa-!"**

**Je crache dramatiquement et tire la langue pour libérer ma pauvre langue du goût des shorts de Jacob Black. Mais au moins maintenant j'ai réussie à avoir son attention. Jacob me remet par-dessus son épaule de manière à ce que nous puissions nous regarder, les deux avec un regard furieux. Son visage est presque hilarant, avec un regard incrédule et la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.**

"**Merde, qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire?" Il s'exclame et je prends un moment pour masser mon torse douloureux. Avez-vous déjà été jeté par-dessus une épaule comme dans Shrek? Ce n'est pas une expérience plaisante.**

"**Je crois que ce que j'ai fais est assez évident…" je lui explique, pas repentante du tout en me tortillant pour faire craquer mon dos.**

"**Tu m'as mordue!" Il crie et j'hausse les épaules comme si ce n'était rien.**

"**Euh…. Ouais."**

**Il continue à me fixer pendant que j'essais de replacer le chandail que je porte et je lui rappelle, "Billy est encore au téléphone tu sais. Ce n'est pas gentil d'ignorer ton père."**

**Je désigne le téléphone, souriant ce que j'espère être un sourire suffisant comme il a tout le temps, avant de me retourner pour m'en aller dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je sens son regard fixe dans mon dos même quand je tourne le coin oὺ je me laisse automatiquement tomber dans la chaise la plus proche de la table. Je mets mes coudes sur la table, ma tête dans mes mains et grogne le plus fort que je peux sans que Jacob puisse m'entendre.**

**Et comme ce n'est pas très fort, ce n'est pas très satisfaisant non plus.**

**Je me permets un moment d'abandonnement complet avant que mon estomac ne décide qu'il est plus important que mes émotions et, à ce point, je suis presque d'accord. Je soupire et fais un raid dans les armoires de la cuisine pour trouver la boîte de Fruste Flakes que je sais être cachée sur l'étagère du dessus, et cinq minutes plus tard j'ai un très satisfaisant bol de céréale devant moi. Ce n'est pas un petit-déjeuner de gourmet mais bon…**

**Je mâchonne songeusement tout en essayant de mon mieux d'enlever le goût des shorts de Jacob de ma bouche. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai mordu… Mais est-ce que j'avais vraiment un autre choix sur le coup? Je secoue la tête. **

_**Ce n'était pas nécessaire de lui mordre les fesses, Bella…**_

**Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été en train de m'écouter, je n'avais pas le choix.**** N'importe quoi moins lourd qu'un bloc de béton sur le dessus de sa tête à autant d'effet qu'une mouche, et je ne vais sûrement pas me briser la main seulement pour descendre de l'épaule de Jacob Black.**

_**Admets-le Bells, il n'y a qu'une seule raison pourquoi tu voulais descendre de l'épaule de Jake et tu le sais…**_

**J'hésite pendant un moment avec ma cuillère à mi-chemin de ma bouche avant de finalement prendre ma bouchée, sans même penser à comment répondre à mon esprit sarcastique. Bien sûr, je voulais descendre! Quelle fille normale veut être transportée partout sur l'épaule d'un loup-garou? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais… **_**appréciée **_**le moment ou quelque chose…**

**Uh-oh, le rougissement est de retour. Jamais un bon signe.**

**Mais je suppose que si je n'admets pas les choses à moi-même je ne vais jamais pouvoir avancer dans la vie. Quand même, admettre à moi-même que j'avais plus qu'appréciée la vue est beaucoup moins embarrassant que d'admettre que j'ai plus qu'appréciée l'attention. Le fait que j'ai complètement adorée ça, jusqu'au point oὺ si je ne descendais pas rapidement nous allions tous les deux avoirs des problèmes…**

**Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi? Premièrement ce matin avec le rêve, et ensuite me réveiller avec un superbe loup-garou dans mon lit et me mettre à paniquer seulement parce que je voulais l'embrasser. Peut-être que je commence à être malade. Une fièvre ; ouais, ça pourrait être plausible.**

_**La fièvre de l'amour…**_

**Je grogne encore et m'envoie la tête directement sur la table dans un court moment de désespoir, "Je vais me retrouver dans un asile après ça…"**

"**Si tu veux je peux te déposer."**

**Je lève la tête pour jeter un regard noir à Jacob mais il n'est même pas tourné dans ma direction, il est en train de fouiller dans une armoire à la recherche d'un bol et d'une cuillère. Il s'assoit en face de moi l'instant d'après et se met à enfoncer autant de céréales que possible dans sa bouche alors que je le regarde avec étonnement.**

**Il remarque mon regard dégoûté et me demande, avec la bouche pleine, "Quoi?"**

**Je secoue la tête et demande, "Est-ce que ce sont les Frosted Flakes ou les Captain Crunch qui coupent la bouche?"**

**Il me regarde avec une drôle d'expression et continue à avaler ses céréales pendant que j'essais de l'ignorer. À la place, je me lève et vais nettoyer mon propre bol dans l'évier avant de me rasseoir en face de lui. Bon, c'est bien ma journée. Je suppose qu'il est temps d'essayer d'avoir une conversation avec lui maintenant… Je voulais lui poser une question de toute façon.**

"**Alors, comment va Billy?" Je commence sur le ton de la conversation et Jacob hausse les épaules sans même lever les yeux de son bol.**

"**Il va bien, il dit qu'il va revenir plus tard demain. L'orage a soufflé assez fort près de la plage et la maison de son ami en a subi les conséquences. Il reste pour l'aider à réparer avant de revenir."**

**J'hoche la tête et essais de retenir l'extrême soulagement qui envahit mon corps. Encore des émotions inconfortables, bien sûr, suivent. Argh, ça commence à être agaçant! Je n'arrive même pas à regarder Jake sans avoir l'envie de hurler ou de l'étrangler! Jacob interprète mal mon regard, il pense que je m'inquiète pour Billy, et roules des yeux avant de répondre, "Ils vont bien Bella, tu t'inquiètes pour rien."**

**Je me retourne pour lui lancer un regard sombre tandis que mes émotions frustrantes se transforment en simple colère. À ce point la seule chose que je peux faire c'est de rester debout pendant que je m'exclame, "Qui a dit que je m'inquiétais? La seule chose qui m'inquiète et de rester ici avec toi pendant encore une autre journée toute seule!"**

**Je tourne les talons et ignore Jake qui m'appelle jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle, "Oὺ est-ce que tu vas?"**

**Je ne dis rien considérant que je n'en ai aucune idée moi-même, mais pour le moment j'ai juste besoin de sortir, loin de Jacob pour pouvoir penser clairement. Sérieusement, il est seulement onze heures et je suis déjà passée par une montagne russe d'émotions. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur me confirme qu'il ne pleut plus des cordes, ce qui est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Je me dirige directement vers la porte, Jacob pas loin derrière malgré mes pas rapide.**

"**Bella…"**

"**Laisse-moi seule pendant une minute Jacob!"**

"**Mais Bella-,"**

"**Donnes moi juste une seconde- Aah!"**

**Dire que je suis surprise en ouvrant la porte est vraiment l'euphémisme du siècle. Ce serait comme de dire que la Tour de Pise est une petite erreur de l'architecture. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Dès que j'ouvre la porte moi et les trois garçons qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté figeons, le chef avec la main sur la poignée de la porte.**

**Sam est la premier à réagir, me souriant avant de s'exclamer, "salut Bella, comment ça va?"**

**Ça prend une minute à mon esprit de revenir dans le bon fuseau horaire, mais entre temps Jacob à hurlé par-dessus mon épaule, "Salut les gars, entrés!"**

**Quand il passe devant moi Sam me lance un petit sourire d'excuse avant de me donner une tape dans le dos et d'hurler quelque chose à Jacob avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.**

**Je fixe l'endroit oὺ il a disparut pendant un moment et ouvre la bouche pour lui crier de ne pas toucher à mes céréales quand une voix assez forte s'exclame, "Hé, Vampire Girl!" **_(*désolée pour ça, j'ai pas vraiment trouvée d'équivalent en français et je trouvais que ça sonnait bien quand même…)_

**Juste après ça je suis attrapée par la taille dans ce qui est supposé être un câlin mais finis par être une séance de craquements de tout les os de mon corps simultanément. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire avant de parler, "Je suis… contente de te voir… aussi… Embry!"**

**Avec plus d'attention que quand il m'avait attrapé dans ses bras, Embry me dépose doucement sur le sol et me sourit. Son sourire est presque aussi large que son visage et pendant un moment il me fait tellement penser à Jacob que j'arrive à peine à le supporter.**

"**Je suppose que je ne peux plus t'appeler Vampire Girl maintenant, hein? Avec toi et Jacob et tout ça…" Il explique avec un haussement d'épaule. Avant que je ne puisse lui demander de quoi il parle il se dirige dans la cuisine pour rejoindre Sam et Jacob.**

**Je me tourne vers le dernier loup-garou qui passe la porte et essais de lui sourire malgré mes pensées confuses. "Hé, Quil." D'une certaine manière j'ai l'impression que ma peau est en train de s'étirer sur mon visage quand je souris. Mais je dois avoir l'air convaincante parce que Quil me sourit en retour et réplique, "Félicitation Bella, rester coincée dans une maison avec Jacob pendant trois jours. Est-ce qu'il y a réussi à te rendre folle?"**

**Je hoche la tête et soupire de soulagement. Finalement, **_**quelqu'un**_** qui comprend. "T'as pas idée."**

**Ça le fait rire un peu et il a l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose quand Embry l'appelle de la cuisine.**

"**Quil, tu viens?"**

**Il se tourne vers moi avec un air piteux mais je secoue la tête et lui fais signe en direction de la cuisine, "Vas-y. Que Dieu me pardonne de vous avoir séparé pendant plus de trois secondes."**

**Il hausse les épaules mais il m'offre un énorme sourire avant de se diriger vers la cuisine en hurlant, "Commencés pas la fête sans moi!"**

**Je fixe l'endroit oὺ il a disparu pendant une seconde et résiste**** la forte envie d'aller les rejoindre tout de suite. D'une certaine manière leur arrivée m'a ramenée à la réalité et je me sens un peu mieux qu'il y a quelques minutes. Je me tourne vers la porte encore ouverte et regarde à l'extérieure pendant un moment. **

**Même si l'orage d'hier soir est terminé le reste est chaotique, des débris transportés par les vents intenses sont éparpillés un peu partout devant la maison et sur la plage. Le ciel est d'un gris un peu déprimant, le soleil que j'ai vu ce matin à complètement disparu. Pendant une seconde je considère l'idée de sortir pour aller chercher mon camion d'oὺ il a crashé hier après-midi, mais dès que l'idée apparaît dans ma tête je la rejette. **

**Il n'y a aucune manière pour moi de calculer à quelle distance il se trouve, et même si je le savais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien en faire? Charlie et Jake on dit que les routes étaient bloquées et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller à la maison. Merde, mon plan est ruiné.**

**Je soupire de nouveau, plus parce que je suis frustrée envers moi-même et mes émotions énervantes qu'autre chose, et ferme la porte. Je sens un corps bouger derrière moi mais ne me retourne pas, je peux dire sans même regarder que c'est Jacob.**

"**Ça va?" Il murmure et je me tourne pour lui faire face après une minute à me concentrer sur ma respiration.**

"**Est-ce que tu peux juste… me donner une seconde, ok?" Je lui demande et il hoche la tête sérieusement pendant que je ferme les yeux et penche la tête par en avant. Une seconde plus tard je relève la tête et lui demande, "La prochaine fois que tu veux jouer Tarzan, dis-le pour que je puisse aller te chercher une poupée dans la chambre de Rachel!"**

**Cette fois Jacob sourit et passe son bras par-dessus mes épaules avant de m'entraîner vers la cuisine. "Compris : plus le droit de jouer à Tarzan avec Bella. Autres choses que je devrais savoir?"**

"**Hmmm, eh bien tu es déjà au courant pour le chapitre sur dormir dans le même lit que moi… Ouep, je crois que c'est tous."**

**Quand nous entrons dans la cuisine Sam lève les yeux et me désigne la chaise que j'avais occupée quelques minutes auparavant. J'accepte son offre silencieuse et demande, "Alors, quoi de neuf les gars?"**

**Comme d'habitude je me fais bombarder par la conversation habituelle que j'ai quand je me retrouve avec des loups-garous adolescents, et tout le monde de Paul à Claire est mentionné au moins une fois.**

"**On s'ennuis tous maintenant que les sangsues sont parties par contre," finit par dire Embry et j'essais de ne pas trop tressaillir en l'entendant. "Si ça continue comme ça Paul va massacrer quelque chose juste parce qu'il s'ennui."**

**Je secoue la tête en les entendant parler, préférant les écouter parler plutôt que de m'inclure dans la conversation, je m'appuis confortablement contre l'épaule de Jacob qui est assis à côté de moi.**

**Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de demander, "Est-ce que vous avez faim les gars?"**

**Les trois se tournent vers moi avec de l'horreur peint sur le visage, on dirait que je viens de remettre en question leur descendance de loup-garou. Je ris un peu et secoue la tête, "Vous savez, oubliés ce que je viens de dire. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de demander. Les burgers s'en viennent. Vous êtes pire qu'un groupe d'animaux…"**

**Mon commentaire à l'air de leur remonter le moral parce qu'ils se mettent tous à me remercier tout en s'assurant que je sache à quel point ils sont affamés. Je roule les yeux, souriant encore, avant de fouiller dans le congélateur pour trouver les boulettes.**

"**Oh Sam, est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Émilie que je la remercie de m'avoir changée mes vêtements hier?" Je lance par-dessus mon épaule quand il y a une pause dans la conversation et que je commence à assaisonner la viande.**

**Je peux presque l'entendre hoche la tête quand il réplique, "Pas de problème. Vue que Jacob avait l'air de ne pas avoir ce qu'il faut pour fixer le problème elle a figurée que c'était la moindre des choses."**

**Je ris un peu en entendant Jacob répliquer, "C'est pas parce que je n'avais pas ce qu'il faut mais plutôt parce que Bella aurait pèté un plomb si je l'avais déshabillé moi-même. Tu aurais du la voir qu'elle a fait quand elle s'est réveillée, Sam. Elle m'a presque arraché la tête…"**

**Je rougis avant de me tourner vers lui, "Qui aurait cru que le fait de me retrouver à moitié nue dans la même maison que toi me rendrait légèrement inconfortable? Désolée d'avoir voulue sauver un peu de ma dignité."**

_**Pas mal Bella…**_

**Je me ****mets presque à grogner juste pour pouvoir enterrer le bruit que les gars font en riant derrière moi quand Quil ajoute, "On dirait bien que vous étiez définitivement faits pour être ensemble. N'importe qu'elle personne qui peut arriver à te faire taire comme ça est ok selon moi."**

**Je tourne la tête pour rire avec eux et réplique, "Je te promets, Quil, que j'aime beaucoup hurler après Jacob, mais je ne dirais pas que nous somme faits l'un pour l'autre."**

**Même pendant que je le dis mon estomac se tortille inconfortablement et j'essais de mon mieux d'ignorer le trop plein d'émotions coincé dans ma gorge. Je n'arrive pas à dire si je vais pleurer ou vomir ou rougir vraiment beaucoup. Ou faire les trois en même temps.**

**Je n'****ai pas la chance de faire rien tout ça par contre, car la pièce est soudainement devenue silencieuse, et Embry a murmuré à Jacob, avec incrédulité, "Tu ne lui a pas dit?"**

**Uh-oh. Ça n'annonce rien de bon. Je ****gémis avant de me tourner pour leur faire face depuis ma position à côté du four, et m'exclame, "Me dire quoi?"**

**J'étudie leurs visage un par un pendant que Jacob se tourne vers Embry et Quil pour leur lancer un regard noir qui ferait reculer n'importe qui de normal. Sam, lui, est en train de fixer la table du regard et secoue la tête. "Me dire quoi?" Je répète, espérant que je ne sois pas complètement ignorée cette fois. Je peux déjà sentir que je deviens de plus en plus anxieuse avec l'atmosphère qui règne dans la pièce. Personne n'ose parler ou venir en aide à Jacob alors je décide de me mettre à lui lancer un regard noir pour le faire parler.**

**Jacob se tourne finalement pour me faire face et son expression faciale en entier clame qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire, tout en demandant ma pitié. "Bella, je…" Il commence, mais s'arrête soudainement et se tourne vers Sam, lui demandant silencieusement de l'aide.**

**Sam soupire et se lève, Quil et Embry le suive de près et il murmure gentiment, "Bella, toi et Jacob avez besoin de parler. Seul."**

**Le dernier mot est dirigé aux deux autres garçons qui sont debout à côté de lui qui se mettent à marmonner, "À plus Bella…" tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.**

**Je fais de mon mieux pour garder mon calme tandis que je leur dis bye aussi mais quand Sam dépose une main qui se veut rassurante sur mon épaule je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Il m'offre un petit demi sourire et murmure, "Ne le tue pas tout de suite Bella. Juste… essais de garder en tête que c'est souvent pas notre choix. J'te revoies bientôt."**

**Et après ça lui et les gars étaient partis.**

**Je me retourne pour faire face à Jacob de nouveau qui n'a pas bougé de la table depuis le début de l'incident, et m'autorise finalement à laisser les soupçons que j'avais apparaître sur mon visage. Il se tient la tête entre les mains pendant une minute avant de se lever pour me regarder dans les yeux, son sourire habituel n'est plus qu'un fantôme disparut.**

"**Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'il sa passe?" Je crie presque.**

**Sa posture et en fait son apparence en entier me dit que ça ne vas pas être une bonne nouvelle pour moi, même si il ne voit pas vraiment la chose comme ça. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui peut être mauvaise pour moi et bonne pour lui et je n'ai vraiment pas le goût d'en entendre parler maintenant.**

**Sa réponse est un haussement d'épaule et une grimace avant qu'il ne commence, "Seigneur Bella, je, je sais pas trop par oὺ commencer."**

_**Oh mon Dieu s'il-vous-plaît, ne me dites pas…**_

**J'ai essayée de mon mieux de rester calme, vraiment j'ai essayée. Mais cette simple petite phrase a été la goute d'eau de trop, "Tu pourrais commencer par m'expliquer**** ce qu'il se passe?"**

_**Ça ne peut pas être… non, c'est pas encore arrivé…**_

**Encore, il hausse les épaules avant de faire un pas dans ma direction, mais fige quand il me voit reculer d'un pas en réponse. Il soupire, lourdement, jamais un bon signe avec Jacob, et finis par parler.**

"**Bella, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te dire ça…"**

_**S'il-vous-plaît non, ça ne peut pas être ce que je crois…**_

"…**mais je- j'ai imprégné." (*est-ce que j'ai utilisée le bon mot? En anglais c'est **_**imprinted.**_**)**

_**Non, c'est pas possible. Ça ne se peut pas que… mais j'étais celle qu'il…**_

**Mon esprit tournois dans ma tête, en même temps que la pièce qui bouge autour de moi et je reconnais vaguement la voix de Jacob par-dessus le grondement dans mes oreilles. "Bella? Bella est-ce que ça va? Bella parles-moi s'il-te-plaît…" Sa supplication devient de plus en plus forte même s'il se tient toujours au même endroit depuis le début.**

"**Non!" Je ne peux pas empêcher le crie rauque qui s'échappe de ma gorge et Jacob fige complètement quand je lui crie dessus. "Ça fais combien de temps que tu sais que tu as… imprégné?" J'essais de ne pas cracher le mot avec autant de venin dans ma voix, mais à ce point je m'en fous pas mal.**

**Il tressaille et murmure, ****"Quelques jours maintenant…"**

**Je laisse échapper un son d'incrédulité qui, même dans mon état mental assez précaire j'arrive à le remarquer, ressemble étrangement à un aboiement. C'est quand même un peu drôle… mais pas maintenant. Je suis encore en colère.**

"**Quelques jours? Merde, je crois que ça aurait été bien d'inclure ça dans la conversation quand tu as décidé de venir dormir dans le même lit que moi en plein milieu de la nuit!" Je hurle en regardant le visage de Jacob devenir tout rouge.**

**Bien, maintenant il est fâché aussi. "Eh bien, qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé te dire? 'Il y a le plus gros orage du siècle qui en train de se produire mais je suis vraiment content que tu ailles bien. Oh ouais, et au fait, j'ai découvert que j'ai imprégné'!" Ill se met à déblatérer et je me prépare à le frapper mais me ravise à la dernière seconde.**

**Seulement parce que je suis fâchée ne veut pas dire que je ne me rappelle pas qu'il est fabriqué avec du matériel beaucoup plus solide que moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour hurler de nouveau mais sent des larmes se mettre à couler sur mes joues et je les essuies avec impatience.**

**Jake à l'air de se calmer et me murmure, "Hé… Bella, ne pleure pas…"**

"**Je suis désolée Jacob!" Je laisse soudainement échapper et ma déclaration inattendue nous fait figer tous les deux pendant un moment. Mais ensuite je finis par exploser et murmure, "Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée à propos de, eh bien, de tout."**

**Jacob revient sur terre, secoue la tête et réplique, "Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?"**

**Soudainement la brèche qui s'était ouverte en moi s'élargit encore plus et je me laisse tomber dans la chaise la plus près et laisse s'échapper la moindre once d'apitoiement que j'avais à l'intérieur de moi, s'échapper. Il était temps que ça sorte de toute façon. "J'ai dis que j'étais désolée! Mon Dieu, Jacob! J'ai attendue… une éternité pour te dire que je t'aimes et quand je le réalise finalement… c'est une autre fille qui va t'avoir par défaut!"**

**Je remarque à peine Jacob marché vers moi et je l'ignore complètement quand il murmure, "Bella?"**

"**Je suis tellement stupide, tellement **_**stupide**_**! Tout ce que j'ai fais c'est te pousser de plus en plus loin et maintenant regarde! Tout ce temps et tu… tu es passé à autre chose sans moi…"**

"**Bella?"**

**Mais non. Je suis définitivement en colère et rien ne m'empêchera de compléter mon discours de colère contre cette fille que je ne connais pas et qui m'a magiquement volée mon loup-garou directement sous mon nez. "C'est pas juste Jake, vraiment pas. Si cette fille pense qu'elle peut t'éloigner de moi comme ça elle est vraim-!"**

"**Bella!"**

**Je m'arrête finalement et fixe les sombres yeux de Jacob qui sont, incroyablement, amusés. Ricanant légèrement, il sourit et prend mes mains dans les siennes, me sortant de ma chaise pour que nous puissions nous regarder dans les yeux. Ou plutôt yeux à torse, mais bon, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

"**Tu penses que c'est drôle Jacob? C'est ça hein? Pour toi la vie c'est juste une grosse blague? D'accord, j'ai compris." Je crie et essais, sans succès, d'échapper à son emprise sans vraiment remarquer ce que je fais, "Lâche-moi! Continues à prendre ça pour une blague, et j'espère que toi et ta nouvelle-!"**

_**Oh bordel…**_

**Je me retrouve silencieuse quand une autre bouche se descend sur la mienne et je tombe presque à la renverse sous le poids du corps de Jacob soudainement sur moi. Pendant une brève seconde je pense à un million de choses ; Edward, bien sûr, est en première place sur la liste. Que penserait-il s'il me voyait maintenant, complètement collée sur Jacob, un de ses ennemis? Et aussi, pourquoi est-ce que ça m'importe peu? C'est pas que ça m'importe pas, c'est juste que… ça ne fait pas mal comme avant. Même quand je pense à son nom la douleur dans ma poitrine disparaît. Ça me surprend plus que n'importe quoi qui se passe autour de moi, et ça c'est quelque chose. Alors j'essais quelque chose d'autre et conjure son visage dans mon esprit. Encore, un petit pincement, mais ça va toujours être là, je réalise. ****Le pincement du premier amour.**

**Son visage est immédiatement remplacé par celui d'un Quileute, celui qui n'a pas arrêté de me sourire depuis la dernière année avec amour et attention chaque fois que nous étions ensemble. Ce qui m'emmène à ma deuxième pensée et au moment présent : Jacob. L'embrasser maintenant voudrait dire que je ne peux plus retourner en arrière, que je lui confesse mon amour (encore) et tout le reste en même temps.**

_**Mais aussi que je le garde pour moi…**_

**Et alors, avec toutes les conséquences criant pour de l'attention dans l'arrière de mon esprit, j'ai embrassée Jacob Black en retour pour la première fois.**

**Sa réponse était exquise.**

**Jamais les baisers d'Edward ne m'avaient brûlés comme ça ; les mains de Jacob chauffes l'****arrière de mon cou oὺ il me tient plus proche, et mettes le feu à mon âme alors que je gémis contre ses lèvres. Il grogne en réponse, me poussant facilement par en arrière pour m'appuyer contre un mur, une de ses mains se déplaçant vers le bas de mon dos oὺ j'arque mon dos vers lui en réponse.**

**Au moment oὺ nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle, je commence à voir des étoiles, reprenant mon souffle et respirant l'air que j'avais toujours pris pour acquis avant. Jacob et moi nous regardons dans les yeux, et je dois dire que son sourire suffisant est très contagieux. Il continue de me sourire quand il chuchote, "Je t'avais dis que tu allais admettre que tu étais en amour avec moi, n'est-ce pas?"**

**Je roule les yeux et fais une grimace avant de l'embrasser sur le nez pour l'agacer. "Ouais, dommage que ça soit trop tard," je réplique et son sourire se dissous rapidement pour faire place à un regard songeur.**

"**De quoi tu parles?" Il me demande avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix. Il ne doit pas croire que ma colère est déjà finie.**

**Je soupire avant de m'éloigner légèrement de lui et de m'expliquer, "Je ne crois pas que ton 'imprégnée' apprécierait de me voir embrasser son 'imprégné', hmm?"**

**Son regard soucieux est remplacé par un regard confus et amusé qui a l'air complètement adorable sur lui, je dois dire. Eh-ehm, focus Bella…**

"**Bella, tu es tellement idiote," il réplique et j'essais de m'éloigner complètement de lui après ça.**

"**Idiote, tu dis? Ça doit vouloir dire que je suis trop stupide pour t'embrasser encore alors…", mais la bonne humeur de Jacob est impossible à faire disparaître.**

"**Mais tu ne comprends pas?" Il s'exclame tout en s'assurant que nous restions les yeux dans les yeux, "C'est toi!"**

**De dire que j'étais surprise par cette information serait un euphémisme. "Moi?" Je laisse finalement échapper et alors, "Attends une minute, je croyais qu'imprégner c'était comme un coup de foudre? L'amour au premier coup d'œil. Ça fait longtemps que je te connais."**

**Jacob hausse les épaules et me fais signe de le suivre dans le salon pour m'asseoir sur le canapé. "J'en ai parlé avec Sam et il dit que ça pourrait être une réaction à retardement," il explique et je lui fais signe de continuer.**

"**Penses-y : tu étais quand ma transformation à commencé et j'étais déjà en amour avec toi avant de toute façon. Papa dit que je pourrais avoir imprégné sur toi plus tôt et ne pas l'avoir remarqué tout de suite parce que j'étais déjà en amour avec toi. Il faut y faire face Bells, nous sommes condamnés à ne jamais avoir une relation normale." Il conclut avec un énorme sourire et je secoue la tête.**

**J'ouvre la bouche de nouveau pour lui poser une autre question évidente quand il m'embrasse encore et, presque ****littéralement, je fonds dans ses bras. Quand nous nous arrêtons je murmure, "C'est pas juste, tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça."**

**Il me sert contre son corps et joue dans mes cheveux avec une de ses mains. Avec un soupir de contentement il embrasse le dessus de ma tête et murmure, "Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé Bells…" Il baille longuement avant de marmonner d'une voix endormie, "Je suis juste content que ça soit avec toi…"**

**Je roule les yeux mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, alors que je me place pour le regarder dormir pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps, que pour la première fois je dois me mettre d'accord avec Jacob Black.**

**Je crois que ce truc d'imprégnée m'a monté à la tête. Ou ses baisers.**

**Je vais aller avec la deuxième option.**

**Enfin le troisième chapitre! J'ai pas encore vérifiée mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai fais à date! Plus qu'un seul chapitre à l'histoire avant la fin! J'espère que vous avez aimé la partie du baiser autant que moi la première fois que je l'ai lue! **


	4. Chapter 4

La décision avait déjà été prise avant même que je sache qu'il y avait quelque chose à décider. Il me restait seulement à me demander ce que le Destin avait à voir là-dedans. Je veux dire, quelles étaient les chances que je me retrouverais coincée dans une maison avec mon meilleur ami, déclarerais mon amour pour lui, et le réalise pour moi-même en l'espace de deux jours? Pas une grande chance je dois admettre. Alors, je parie que vous vous demandez ce qui c'est passé entre nous deux après, hein? Eh bien, pour tous ceux avec un esprit pervers, rien ne s'est passé.

Sérieusement.

Il n'y a rien de plus bizarre de découvrir que tu es destinée à être avec quelqu'un pour le reste de ta vie… et ensuite passer une journée entière avec cette personne. Après tous les 'Tu es mon imprégnée!' truc, Jacob et moi avons surtout écoutée la télé, agissant comme nous avions toujours fais. Excepté pour quelques petites exceptions mineures comme se toucher… se serrer contre l'autre… et s'embrasser…

Aussi longtemps que je vive je ne crois pas que je vais un jour m'habituer à la sensation des lèvres de Jacob sur les miennes. Très loin du marbre froid auquel je m'étais habituée, les lèvres de Jacob sont comme un feu, une flamme insatiable à laquelle je pourrais m'habituer pour toujours. Mais je crois que je devrais retourner oὺ nous avions arrêtés la dernière fois :

Jacob et moi avons dormis sur le canapé pendant une heure avons que le téléphone ne nous interrompes. Je me suis débattue pour sortir de sa poigne sur ma taille avec un grognement étouffé et ai tâtonné dans l'obscurité qui commençait à tomber dans la maison et à l'extérieur. Il marmonna quelque chose de complètement inintelligible et je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant complètement comme ça, complètement relaxé. J'ai pris un autre moment pour admirer ce qui était enfin à moi jusqu'à ce que la constante sonnerie commence à me donner mal à la tête et l'attraper sur sa base n'aurait pas pue arriver assez vite.

Me raclant la gorge, et espérant que je ne sonnais pas encore à moitié dans le coma, j'ai répondue, "Bonjour?"

"Bells?"

"Papa!"

La voix de Charlie était une nuisance à mon sommeil que j'ai essayée de faire disparaître de ma voix avant qu'il ne le remarque. La dernière chose que je voulais entendre était que j'allais bientôt m'échapper de la maison de Jacob quand les choses commençaient finalement à être intéressante…

"Salut ma chouette, je voulais juste appeler pour savoir comment ça allais."

J'ai presque grogné quand j'ai jetée un coup d'œil à la forme inconsciente de Jacob sur le canapé. Ma bouche s'est étirée vers le haut en un petit sourire. _Si seulement il savait…_

"Actuellement, tout va bien. Comment ça va toi? Des nouvelles sur l'état des routes?" Mon cœur s'est serré à l'idée que dans seulement un jour je serais de retour dans ma maison normale, seule de nouveau avec seulement moi et Charlie. Et encore pire, loin de Jacob.

Son côté de la ligne s'est mit à crachotée quand il soupira durement et je pouvais pratiquement le voir se masser les tempes avec impatience. "Nous venons tout juste de terminer les routes principales ce matin et nous espérons pouvoir nous rendre à La Push d'ici demain soir," il répliqua. "Est-ce que tu penses que Jacob et toi aller être correct pour une autre journée?"

Juste à ce moment une paire de bras encerclèrent ma taille et Jacob appuya sa tête entre mon cou et mon épaule. J'ai sourit largement et ai bougé ma tête sur le côté, lui donnant inconsciemment un meilleur accès à ma clavicule. Une large main calleuse m'attrapa la taille d'un côté quand mes jambes commencèrent à me lâcher.

Charlie avant tellement l'air de s'inquiéter que pendant un moment j'ai faillit rire. "Je crois que Jacob et moi allons survivre papa. Nous sommes encore en vie après tout…"

Jacob s'est mit à ricaner et la vibration dans sa poitrine m'a presque fait tomber dans ses bras de nouveau. Il a rit encore et a murmuré, "Concentres-toi Bella. Charlie est encore à l'autre bout de la ligne tu sais, et c'est impolis de faire attendre ton père."

"Très bien, Bella. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, Billy est juste au bout de la route," J'ai vaguement entendue papa dire quelque part dans le fond de mon esprit. C'étais légèrement difficile de me concentrer avec le corps d'un loup-garou amoureux et vraiment très chaud pressé contre moi et ne portant rien d'autre qu'un jeans (pour une raison étrange il a décidé que maintenant que nous étions imprégnés il avait tout les droits de se promener dans la maison à moitié nu. Pas que je m'en suis vraiment plaint après le choque initiale de sa tablette…).

"Bella, est-ce que tu es encore là?" Charlie continua avec une voix plutôt alarmée.

J'ai essayée de m'éclaircir la voix et de finir la conversation rapidement pour ne pas risquer de l'inquiéter encore plus. "Quoi? Oh ouais, Billy… ouais, nous, nous allons l'appeler…" J'ai réussie à dire quand Jacob a mit sa tête directement dans mon cou et s'est mit à respirer profondément.

Cette fois, la voix de Charlie avait l'air plus qu'un peu amusée. "Ok, trésor, sois prudente. Je te vois demain."

Jacob promenait sa main le long de mon bras tout en m'embrassant dans le cou et derrière l'oreille. J'ai hochée la tête avant de réaliser que Charlie ne pouvait pas voir ma réponse et j'ai murmurée, "Ok… bye papa…"

"Oh, et encore une chose, Jacob?"

J'ai figée mais Jacob s'est mit à rire et appela, "Ouais Charlie?"

"Arrêtes de distraire ma fille pendant qu'elle est au téléphone. Billy m'a dit qu'elle peut assez bien se défendre si tu ne la laisse pas tranquille."

Bien sûr, à ce point mon super rougissement est réapparut sur mo visage et j'ai pratiquement grognée, "Au revoir papa."

Charlie a seulement rit avant de finalement raccrocher, laissant un loup-garou complètement hilare et une Bella totalement embarrassée à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai remis le téléphone sur sa base pendant que Jacob riait encore derrière moi.

"Wah Bells, on dirait que tu viens de te faire prendre avec les pantalon par terre!" Il était de nouveau complètement hilare, comme si c'étais la blague du siècle.

J'ai seulement roulé les yeux avant de retourner m'asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon, avec la seule idée de retourner dormir avant d'avoir à faire l'effort de préparer un repas. "Ouais, ouais, continues de rire, chiot…" J'ai marmonnée, me laissant tomber sur le canapé et croisant les bras sur ma poitrine en essayant de prendre un air de défi qui disait qu'il ne réussirait pas à me soutirer quelque chose. Pour quelques raisons que ce soit, son rire était particulièrement irritant. Je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi exactement autre que le fait qu'il riait de quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment drôle.

_Fais face à la réalité Bella, tu es seulement fâchée parce que tu es embarrassée…_

J'ai roulée des yeux à la voix agaçante dans ma tête. Pour l'instant écouter cette voix ne m'avait apportée que des problèmes. La vérité fait du bien seulement si on veut l'écouter.

Toujours en riant légèrement, Jacob s'est rapproché de moi, envoyant un bras sur le dossier du fauteuil de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve en travers de ses épaules. "Oh trésor, tu dois bien admettre que c'était assez drôle," et pendant un moment j'ai _pensée_ à faire un sourire.

Il y a quelque chose dans le niveau d'énergie de Jacob qui est toujours au plus haut qui me garde fascinée en permanence. À la place, j'ai reniflée avant de rouler les yeux, lui laissant savoir exactement ce que je pensais de la 'drôle' de situation. Que je me suis légèrement détournée et ai refusée de prendre en compte sa présence à mes côtés sur le fauteuil il est devenu silencieux, et pendant un moment j'ai vraiment crue qu'il allait s'excuser.

À la place, il a passé un doigt sur mon bras de haut en bas en murmurant, "Bells, tu n'es pas vraiment fâchée contre moi…"

J'ai serrée mes bras autour de ma poitrine et ai essayée encore plus difficilement de retenir le sourire qui menaçait de s'afficher sur mon visage d'une seconde à l'autre. "Hmph!"… Et j'ai continuée à regarder ce qui ce passait à la télévision. Un dessin animé avec une éponge jaune, vraiment bizarre… (**Sur ce point je ne suis pas d'accord avec Bella. ****Bob l'éponge est super!**)

Jacob a forcé un de mes bras loin de sa prison autour de ma taille, (malgré mes efforts pour le garder collé à ma taille. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir un copain qui n'est pas 10 fois plus fort que moi?) et a porté ma main à sa bouche. Il l'a embrassé si doucement que pendant un moment j'ai complètement oubliée pourquoi est-ce que nous ne nous parlions pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure, "Aller Bella. C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as pue me résister?"

J'ai haussée les épaules et ai essayée de me concentrer sur la télévision même si ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de faire le focus sur autre chose que Jacob, et les attentions qu'il me donnait commençaient à me faire rougir. Il a fini par laisser échapper un soupir de frustration, a sourit et a murmuré, "Très bien trésor, tu l'as cherchée…"

Je me suis retournée et l'ai regardé au même moment oὺ sa bouche descendait dans mon cou et, à ce moment, rien au monde n'aurait pu me faire protester, ou émettre mon accord. J'ai essayée de le repousser avec probablement autant de force qu'une plume sur un rocher, avec probablement autant de volonté que…

"Bella…"

_Ok, plus de métaphores… Incapable… de penser… correctement…._

Jacob s'est fait un chemin jusqu'à ma gorge et juste en dessous de ma mâchoire, se faisant graduellement un chemin jusqu'à ma joue et stoppant finalement à ma bouche. Ses yeux sombres se connectèrent aux miens quand il sourit avant de murmurer, avec un sous-entendu dans la voix, "Est-ce que tu me pardonnes maintenant?"

Avec ses lèvres si dangereusement proche des miennes, mon cerveau était en purée et j'ai réussie à soupirer, "Je ne sais pas. T'as encore un petit quelque chose à te faire pardonner…"

_Tu manques un peu d'attention aujourd'hui, hein?_

_Tais-toi!_

Ça l'a fait rire, le son m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos, et il a finalement flanché et m'a m'embrassé. C'était bref quand je me suis sentis étourdis, mais assez pour que je sois satisfaite. Quand Jake s'est éloigné, la question dans ses yeux était plus amusante qu'autre chose.

"Alors…. Pardonné?"

J'ai finalement laissé échapper le sourire que je retenais depuis quelques minutes et me suis mise à rire. "Je doute que Charlie est plus ébranlé que moi," je lui ai dis avant de m'étendre sur lui par pure paresse. Vous seriez surprises à quel point c'est épuisant d'aimer quelqu'un ; spécialement les gardés heureux en flirtant et en embrassant occasionnellement.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui dire que Charlie était probablement plus en extase que je l'étais quand mon estomac a gargouillé bruyamment et là je n'ai pas pue retenir mon rougissement plus longtemps. Le rire de Jacob ressemblait à un jappement et je lui ai dit, le plus gentiment possible, de se la fermer pendant que je retournais à la cuisine.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus du four j'ai été choquée de découvrir qu'il était passé dix-huit heures et que ça commençait à s'assombrir à l'extérieur. Le couché du soleil qui brillait au loin baignait la plage d'une lueur orangé qui me rendait sans voix. Presque aussi incroyable que ma situation soudaine, je devais me demander si Dieu avait prit le temps de penser exactement à ce qu'il se passait dans le monde. Si oui, il devait probablement être le seul ici présentement… **(Je suis pas certaine de ce que ça veut dire mais bon… c'est pas moi qui ai inventée l'histoire…)**

"Hé!" La voix de Jacob à interrompue mes pensée momentanément et je ne me suis même pas soucié de me retourner pour répondre.

"Quoi?" J'ai murmurée et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules. J'ai penchée la tête vers l'arrière pour regarder son incroyablement souriant visage quand il répliqua, "Allons nous promener."

Mon sourcil gauche s'est arqué dans ce que j'espérais être la surprise que je voulais démontrer plutôt que l'amusement absolu que je ressentais. Renée me disais toujours que je ferais une actrice terrible et quand j'ai aperçue le regard de Jacob j'ai due admettre qu'elle devait avoir raison.

_Edward t'as dis ça aussi…_

La voix inattendue dans ma tête m'a prise au dépourvue et j'ai presque ratée ce que Jacob a dit ensuite. Il a haussé les épaules et s'est dandiné un peu, embarrassé. "Je pensais que peut-être, tu sais… Je veux dire, les filles aiment ce genre de trucs, n'est-ce pas? Marcher sur la plage, des trucs comme ça quoi…"

Secouant la tête je me suis dirigée vers le réfrigérateur, lançant par-dessus mon épaule, "Jake, c'est très gentil, vraiment. En fait, si je n'étais pas affamée j'accepterais probablement ton offre."

Je me suis tourner vers le réfrigérateur et ai repérée le poisson de la veille. Ça m'a rappelé la manière dont le poisson avait été fait la veille et à quel point la cuisine avait été complètement recouverte de farine…

Jacob m'a regardée avec prudence pendant un moment avant de s'exclamer, "Attrapes une collation et ont vas manger sur la plage. Allez Bella, je veux seulement passer du temps avec toi."

Je me suis retournée vers lui avec un peu de confusion quand j'ai répliquée, "Jake, ont passent du temps ensemble depuis les deux derniers jours."

Il a encore haussé les épaules avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches et de murmurer, "Je sais mais… ça pourrait ne plus être comme ça demain…"

J'ai figée avant de plisser les yeux et de le fixer. Pendant une minute j'ai voulue lui dire que c'était ridicule, que bien sûre j'allais encore être avec lui au matin. Mais oὺ est-ce que je pourrais bien aller d'autre? Et quand même, je comprenais aussi, ce qu'il essayait de dire, les choses qui se cachaient sous ses mots. Il avait peur, peur que j'allais lui glisser entre les doigts dès que je ne serais plus dans son champ de vision, peur que je redevienne la fille qu'il a rencontré quand j'étais encore en amour avec…

J'ai grimacée face à l'expression sur son visage, mais aussi parce qui venait de me passer par l'esprit. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je le comprenais complètement mais je savais trop bien ce que c'étais de regarder quelqu'un disparaître et de s'attendre à ce que cette si bonne chose puisse disparaître en quelques minutes. J'ai forcée un sourire et ai fouillée dans le frigo pendant quelques secondes, attrapant une pomme dans un tiroir.

"Tu sais quoi, c'est une excellente idée."

Jake se dirigea vers la porte juste au moment oὺ je lançais une pomme dans sa direction. Même après avoir été pris par surprise il l'a facilement attrapé, haussant un sourcil, "Bien sûr que c'est une excellente idée, mais ça va être quoi cette fois?" Il a sourit avec la bouche pleine de pomme et je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de rire.

"À propos de manger sur la plage. Ça ne me dérangerait pas de seulement passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie pendant un moment…" J'ai baissée la tête pour cacher le rouge qui montait à mes joues mais le rire doux de Jacob m'a fait relever les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?"

Il a secoué la tête et m'a tendu une main que j'ai serrée dans la mienne sans hésitations, même avec les doutes que j'avais. Passant un bras autour de ma taille il m'a doucement embrassé sur le dessus de la tête, me guidant hors de la cuisine et vers la porte d'entrée. Il a finit par me regarder avant de murmurer, "J'avais seulement le goût de rire c'est tout…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Je vois avec mes yeux quelque chose de… bleu."

"…attends, laisses-moi deviner, le ciel?"

"Mais non idiot! Le ciel est rouge."

"Je sais pas Bells, ça a l'air très bleu selon moi…"

"Jake, tu es impossible."

Nous nous sommes mis à rire ensemble et je me suis sentis étrangement confortable et à l'aise quand Jake m'a serré la main. Je devais admettre que, même si c'était l'idée de Jake, la plage était géniale. Après avoir mangé sa pomme jusqu'aux pépins il s'est mit à manger ce qui restait de la mienne et nous marchions main dans la main depuis, parlants du monde en général et profitant de la présence de l'autre. C'est un sentiment étrange que d'être imprégnée (?), un peu comme si je n'avais plus aucun soucis parce que la plus grande question de l'univers à propos de l'amour a finalement une réponse. C'est une sensation géniale de savoir que je ne serai plus jamais seule.

"Bella?" La voix de Jake était si timide que pendant une minute j'ai complètement paniquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait maintenant?

"Ouais?" Quand j'ai croisé son regard il avait l'air nerveux et je me suis instantanément éloignée de lui, comme par instinct. Il m'a fait signe de m'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre avec lui, raffermissant sa prise sur ma main comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuisse.

Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment.

Pendant quelques secondes il n'a rien dit du tout et j'attendais patiemment qu'il se décide à parler. Il a été silencieux pendant si longtemps que j'ai ouvert la bouche pour l'encourager quand il a laissé échapper, "Tu n'a pas à rester avec moi tu sais."

J'avais l'impression d'avoir été giflé. J'étais complètement prise au dépourvu, alors naturellement la première chose la plus intelligente qui est sortie de ma bouche était, "Huh?"

Jacob avala difficilement avant de lever la tête et de dire, avec un peu de réticence, "Tu n'as pas à rester avec moi seulement parce que nous sommes imprégnés."

Ok, je suis totalement confuse maintenant.

"Jake, je ne comprends pas. Imprégner veut dire être ensemble pour toujours, n'est-ce pas? Âmes sœurs et tout ça?" J'ai réussie à bégayer par-dessus le bruit de mon cœur qui se brisait en un million de morceaux. Est-ce qu'il était en train de dire qu'il ne voulait pas être avec moi?

"Non, tu as raison c'est ce que ça veut dire," Jacob avait l'air de commencer à paniquer tout en essayant de se calmer pendant que j'étais en train de faire tout le contraire.

Hyper ventilant, j'ai murmurée entre mes dents, "Est-ce que – est-ce que… tu veux être avec moi Jake?"

Colère, peur, tristesse, pitié, incrédulité : tellement d'émotions son passées sur son visage en si peu de temps que c'était presque impossible de ne pas voir l'hilarité de tout ça. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise, "Quoi?! Bella- je- comment est-ce que tu peux dire une chose pareil? Bien sûr que je veux être avec toi! Ça fait une- une éternité que j'attends pour ça! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas être avec toi?"

J'ai secouée la tête, fixant mon regard sur mes mains pour m'empêcher de regarder vers Jake. Ses mots étaient légèrement rassurant pendant que j'arrêtais tranquillement d'hyper ventiler, j'ai murmurée, "Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu ne fais aucun sens-"

"Est-ce que tu es encore en amour avec _lui?_"

_Mais qu'est-ce que… est-ce qu'il est s__érieux?_

J'ai relevée la tête pour fixer les yeux froid et inquiet de Jacob. "Jake, mais oὺ est-ce que tu veux en venir? D'oὺ est-ce que ça sort?"

Il a haussé les épaules, essayant de son mieux d'être nonchalant même si c'était plus qu'évident que cette conversation était difficile pour lui. "Juste l'autre jour on argumentait sur le fait que tu étais encore en amour avec la sangsue, mais soudainement j'imprègne sur toi et es immédiatement d'accord? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de ne pas apprécier Bella mais je ne veux pas que tu sois avec moi parce que tu penses que tu n'as pas d'autres choix," il marmonna la dernière partie, comme si seulement de penser ça le faisait souffrir.

Je me suis mise sur mes pieds si soudainement que m'a tête s'est mise à tourner et Jacob a ouvert la bouche sans qu'aucuns sons n'en sorte. J'étais soudainement en colère, furieuse qu'il doute de ce que je faisais. Est-ce qu'il avait une idée de ce par quoi j'étais passée pour laisser tomber Edward? Ce que j'avais fait à mon cœur depuis que j'avais rencontré Jacob. L'irritation prenait tellement de place en moi que même ma voix intérieure était complètement silencieuse.

"Alors quoi?" J'essayais de garder ma voix basse mais ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, ça tenait plus du cri perçant qu'autre choses. "Tu penses que je vais m'enfuir parce que je m'inquiète pour mon ex? Celui qui m'a abandonné pour mon propre bien?"

Jacob a ouvert la bouche pour me faire taire mais il est resté silencieux en voyant mon regard menaçant. "Laisses-moi te dire quelque chose Jacob Black," j'ai hurlée, "Je suis fatiguée que tout le monde pense pour moi! Edward m'a laissé parce qu'il pensait que je serais mieux sans lui, et maintenant tu me repousses parce que tu penses que je devrais être heureuse et avec lui. J'ai dix-huit ans et je suis pleinement capable de prendre soins de ma personne. Merde, laisses-moi prendre mes propres décisions quand même!"

"Bella je s-"

"ARRGH! Juste- juste- TAIS-TOI!"

Absolument furieuse et incapable de l'entendre s'excuser une minute de plus ou peu importe ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche alors je me suis éloignée sur la plage. Comme d'habitude je n'allais nulle part, je ne faisais que m'enfuir. J'ai attendues qu'il me rattrape inévitablement par la main ou l'épaule pour m'empêcher de partir, mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. En fait, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de m'éloigner de Jacob, comme si une corde invisible nous retenait de plus en plus fortement l'un à l'autre à mesure que je m'éloignais. J'ai finalement abandonnée après quelques secondes, me retournant pour voir oὺ pouvais bien être ce foutu loup-garou.

Quand je lève les yeux il est à environ cinq pieds du tronc sur lequel nous étions originalement assis comme s'il avait commencé à me suivre mais avais changé d'avis. Pendant une seconde j'étais bouche-bée. Pour lui donner des points, au moins, Jake avait l'air aussi confus que je l'étais. Il a commencé à se diriger vers moi avec un pas un peu plus lent qu'un être humain normal jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à environ vingt pieds de moi. Quand il s'est arrêté de nouveau ma bouche s'est ouverte sous le choque. Je pouvais voir ses sourcils se hausser même avec la distance et il a crié, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

J'ai secouée la tête tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi j'étais perturbée. J'ai levée les yeux et ai criée en retour, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essais pas de me rattraper?"

Il avait l'air de nouveau surpris avant de hurler, "Est-ce que tu voulais que je le fasse? Je croyais que tu voulais prendre tes propres décisions?"

Maintenant c'était mon tour d'avoir l'air surprise quand je me suis dirigée vers lui avant de souffler avec indignation. J'étais coincée et nous le savions tous les deux. Mais quand même, je n'allais quand même pas l'admettre sans me battre. "Je- je- oui c'est le cas! Mais nous sommes sur la plage et nous venons de nous chicaner. Tu es supposé essayer de venir après moi tout de suite, de te mettre à genoux et de me supplier de te pardonner!"

Je n'avais pas réalisée que Jacob bougeait vers moi avant qu'il ne s'arrête à environ dix pieds de moi avant de répliquer, "Ok…" Il s'est mis à genoux et m'a envoyé un regard suppliant qui était entouré d'amusement. "Bella… s'il-te-plaît pardonnes-moi."

J'ai laissé échapper un grognement de frustration, "Seigneur, Jacob lèves-toi! Tu fais pas ça dans les règles!"

Il m'a obéit et est venu me rejoindre, cette fois s'arrêtant seulement quand ses bras entouraient ma taille, et la corde serré autour de mon cœur s'est relâchée et est presque complètement disparue. Presque toute ma colère est disparue quand il a murmuré dans mon oreille, "Je suis vraiment désolé Bells. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes comme ça. Je ne te quitterai jamais, je ne pourrais pas. Tu sais ça, hein?"

J'ai hochée la tête contre son bras et ai soupirée, "Ouais, je sais…"

Il s'est légèrement éloigné et a prit ma main de nouveau, la serrant gentiment pour me convaincre de lui dire ce que j'avais en tête. J'ai pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer, "Bien sûre je sais que tu ne me quitterais jamais Jake mais c'est juste que… je veux que tu saches que j'ai aimée Edward à une époque." Son regard s'est automatiquement durci et j'ai rapidement continué pour ne pas qu'il m'interrompe. "Mais il est dans le passé maintenant ; tu es avec moi maintenant, et tu vas toujours l'être. Je ne peux plus donner mon cœur à Edward maintenant, même s'il revenait. Il y a une partie de moi qui va toujours l'aimer. Mais, je t'aimes tout autant sinon plus."

J'ai regardée ailleurs, vers la plage, pour qu'il ne voit pas mon visage quand je lui ai dis, "Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de mes sentiments pour toi, jamais. Je t'aime Jacob Black. Un suceur de sang ne va pas se mettre entre toi et moi, plus jamais."

C'était silencieux pendant une minute, le son du vent était le seul bruit autour de nous. Je commençais à me tortiller quand il a murmuré, "Bella… regardes moi."

J'ai tournée la tête pour pouvoir le regarder et la vue m'a coupé le souffle. Le vent qui déplaçait ses cheveux et la confiance qui irradiait de son corps… Mon rêve venu à la vie, sa beauté a capturée mon attention d'une manière que seulement Edward avait réussit avant, et d'une manière c'était tellement mieux que ça. Ses yeux sombres brillaient et rien n'aurait pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser à ce moment. Nous sommes restés connecté jusqu'à ce que j'aie besoin de respirer, son corps chaud tremblant tellement sous moi que pendant un moment je me suis demandé s'il allait changer. Cependant, quand ça a été évident qu'il n'allait pas se transformer en quelque chose pour le moment, il a approfondi le baiser jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit en feu.

Littéralement. J'avais l'impression que mon visage était une fournaise.

Quand il s'est finalement éloigné il a appuyé son front contre le mien, un sourire énorme sur le visage. Plaçant un doux baiser sur mon front il a murmuré, "Je t'aimes aussi Bells."

Je lui ai sourit en retour et il a rit, m'attirant contre lui et nous avons regardés vers l'océan et dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Regardant le couché du soleil, au chaud contre Jacob je me suis demandée comment, juste en déménageant à Forks, j'étais tombée en amour et avait fréquentée un vampire et maintenant un loup-garou, et que j'avais finis avec celui dont j'étais le plus déterminée à ignorer les sentiments que j'avais envers lui. Je me suis mise à ricaner et Jake m'a regardé curieusement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?"

J'ai levée les yeux vers lui avant de murmurer, "On ne va jamais être normales, n'est-ce pas?"

Il a rit et a haussé les épaules, "Nah, 'normale' c'est pas intéressant. Quelqu'un devrait écrire un livre sur toi."

J'ai ris pour de vari en pensant à ça, "Moi? Qui va croire ça? Tomber en amour avec un vampire? Se faire imprégner dessus par un loup-garou? Bonne chance pour convaincre les gens de lire ça!"

Jake a rit avant de se coller tout contre moi avant de chuchoter, "Allons-y. c'est l'heure du diner."

Je me suis détournée de la superbe vision de l'océan et l'ai suivi, les bras autour de l'autre pendant que nous nous dirigions vers la maison, nos estomacs gargouillant tout le long du chemin de retour.

**Oh mon Dieu, je l'ai finalement terminé! Je croyais pas que ça allait prendre autant de temps, désolée! ****Merci encore à DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful pour m'avoir laissée traduire son histoire. **

**Thank you DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful, I had a great time translating your story!**


End file.
